Fire and Ice: Year 6
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Ah, the joys of being sixteen. Yeah, that's over rated. There's nothing sweet about being sixteen when you live in the Wizarding World. Especially when Voldermort has returned.
1. I Still Love You

I Still Love You

Chapter one

* * *

**Welcome my friends to Fire and Ice Year 6. Everyone thinks they know what happens, but do they? I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Haylee, that's not a very good idea." Harry told me as I slipped on my black, silver, and blue Nike's.

"I don't care, Harry," I said." I'm tired of being stuck in here with nothing to do." I grabbed my iPod from my bed and went down the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm going to go for a run!" I shouted putting my headphones into my ears. _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ blaring.

"Be careful, Haylee." She replied.

"Will do," I opened the door." See you at the Weasley's Harry."

"How do you plan on getting there, if you're not coming with me?" Harry wondered.

"I'll find a way. Bye." I started running down the driveway.

Twenty songs or so later I rounded the road and came back to the house. A little side note, running for two hours in ninety degree weather is torture. I walked into the house and no one was inside. Thank goodness. Grabbing a pair of jeans shorts and a white halter top from my closet, I went into the bathroom and took a nice, cool shower.

I came back down into the kitchen and saw a note from Harry on the table.

**_Haylee,_**

**_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley went to the Polkiss' for dinner, and I went to the train station. I'll see you at the Weasley's_**

**_Harry_**

_Harry sure has gone to the_ _train station a lot lately_

Looking at the clock above the TV, it only said 2:15; I got the container of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream out of the freezer, scooped out a large amount, sat on the couch and began watching Hitch.

"_I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach, our toes in the sand…."_

I'm close to your area, can I drop in?

I need to tell you something

**Yeah**

**What's up?**

I'll tell you in fifteen

I heard the Ferrari pull up the driveway and a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I shouted.

The front door opened and Draco sat down beside me. Something was wrong; he didn't look good; like he hadn't slept in three days.

"I saw you and your parents in the Prophet. Are you OK?" I asked.

Taking both of my hands in his and giving them a light squeeze he looked into my eyes. Something was really wrong.

"Promise me you won't freak out." He said.

"I promise," I told him." Draco, please, tell me what's wrong."

Letting go of my hands, he pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt and began to unravel the gauze around his arm.

_Oh god, please no!_

"Last week my aunt and Greyback took me to the drawing room. Voldemort was there, and the three were talking about how my father was a disgrace to the family name. They also said how it's going to be me who takes his place." He finished unwrapping his arm and there branded in his skin was that god-forsaken Dark Mark. I let go of his hand and gasped.

"Oh my god." I cried.

"Please don't cry, baby," He whipped away a stray tear that fell form the corner of my eye." Everything's going to be all right."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I'm going to try everything in my power to make sure that nothing will happen to you." He kissed my forehead.

"What's going to happen to us, Draco?"

"Nothing's going to happen to us, Hay," He replied." All right?"

I nodded looking at the mark again. Lightly I traced around the outside of his skin.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He replied.

Sighing, I laid on Draco's chest.

"When are you expected to be back?"

"Voldemort took all of the other Death Eaters on a mission in Brazil and I told my mom that I would be back whenever." Draco said.

"Can you stay for a bit?"

"I could if you wanted me too."

"Could you?" I asked.

"I guess."

_Yay!_

Changing positions, we watched more Hitch, and it was right at the part where Albert was getting dance lessons from Hitch. The best part in my opinion.

"Can people actually dance that bad?" I thought.

"Looks like it."

"I don't think I've ever seen someone dance that bad, unless I count that one time at Dudley's tenth birthday, when Harry was dancing then tripped and fell into the cake," I giggled." Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were so pissed at him on that day. I hope you don't dance like that."

"Trust me; you won't need to worry about that." Draco said.

"Let me guess, you, Blaise, and your boys were a boy band or something." I laughed at the thought. I could totally picture those two singing in front of thousands of people and making complete asses of themselves.

"You're funny, Haylee."

"What?" I asked." I could totally see that. The five of you dancing on a stage dancing to a song with goofy choreography."

"OK, we can stop now."

"Fine, quite being such a killjoy."

"I am not a killjoy."

"I beg to differ," I said." Now shush, I'm watching a movie."

5:17. I hate loosing track of time. Hitch was over about an hour and a half ago, so I decided to put in Clickafter it. Another favorite movie of mine. The movie was rearing the end. Where Adam Sandler was about to die. I always tear up at this part.

"Hey, Draco do you think you could- Draco are you OK?" I looked at him, and no he wasn't." Are you really crying like a baby?"

"Maybe," was his reply." It's just so sad. How can you not cry?"

"I was about to, but then you ruined the moment," I laughed." Are you in any mood to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" He sat up as if nothing sad ever happened on the television.

"OK, keep your mind out of the gutter. I'm being serious." I said.

"My head wasn't in the gutter thank you very much, but now I'm reconsidering it," I narrowed my eyes." Fine, what?"

"Can you drop me off at Hermione's? It's not that far from your house actually." I answered.

"I guess. If I have to," Draco said." Wait, Granger live close to me?"

"Surprisingly so," I giggled." Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Getting out of Draco's grip, I quickly went up to my room and got my stuff. Don't tell anyone, but I did this shrinking spell. The cool part was that I didn't get in trouble for it. How cool was that?

When I got everything I needed, Draco helped my put my stuff in the trunk and before I knew it, we were off to Hermione's. I never knew she lived near here. I probably should have just asked. I found it really funny when she told me though.

"So, what exactly are you going to do at Hermione's?" He asked.

"I'm going to her house and then Hermione and I were going to Floo to the Weasley's and then all of us are going to stay there until school starts." I answered.

"So this is the last time I'll see you before school."

"Maybe," I said." We could see each other at Diagon Alley."

"That's true."

I sighed and look out the window.

"There it is." I pointed to the large house to the left.

"Granger lives there?" He asked.

"Her parents are dentists," I replied." Why? Got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just I pass by here maybe twice a week and I've never thought about it ya now."

"Sure you don't," I unbuckled my seat belt." Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, baby girl."

_New nickname, Oh my gosh_

"See you later," I kissed his check, grabbed my stuff and walked up to the front door.

Knocking three times on the door, I waited a bit until Hermione opened the door and went all crazy on me.

"Calm down, Hermione," I laughed." I don't want to spend the rest of my holiday dead."

"Hardy har har. You are so funny," She said." How did you get here so fast?"

"I got a lift." I turned back to Draco's car waving as he drove off back to his house.

"No way, he drove you here?" She asked.

"Uh huh," I answered." Now come on, we have to Floo to the Weasley's."

"Someone really wants to get going."

"Well, yeah, I haven't seen them in a while," We walked inside." Wow, your house is really pretty."

"Thanks. Come on we can put your stuff with mine, and then we can head out." Hermione informed me.

"Sounds like a plan man." I followed her. This was going to be an interesting year. That's for damn sure.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? And song was My Love by the amazing Justin Timberlake incase you didn't know.**


	2. Dumbledore Old? No Way

Dumbledore Old? No Way

Chapter 2

* * *

**Yes chapter two! **

* * *

"Have you heard anything about your brothers and Jess and Allie?" I asked Ginny as she, Hermione and I sat in her room after we arrived at The Burrow not long ago.

"I know they had that fight before they flew out of the castle," She said." But I think they are good now because they work at the joke shop together."

"That's good," I said." They are like, perfect for each other."

"I know, right."

"The fight was stupid anyway," I mumbled. I should know I might have accidentally overheard it." I'm just happy they worked it out."

"Me too," Ginny added." And I've been told they've been getting pretty serious."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"When's Harry supposed to be here?" Hermione asked me.

"Who knows," I shrugged." He's with Dumbledore. They could be back anytime."

_It is getting late, they should be here soon_

"Guys, Harry's here." Ron poked his head into the room.

"We're coming." The three of us said.

_Bout damn time_

Rushing down the steps, jumping the last three, I saw my brother standing in the sitting room with Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"We were wondering when you would get here." Ginny told him as they hugged. Something was going on with them. Big time.

"Well, you know Dumbledore." Harry said.

_That we do_

"So, did you have fun at the train station the fifth time this week?" I asked.

"Yes, I did actually. Thank you."

_Butt head_

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked.

"He took me to this town to get this guy to teach at school this year." He answered.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"Horace Slughorn." He said.

"He was there when Arthur and I were; I bet his Slug Club will be as well." Mrs. Weasley told us.

"What's a Slug Club?" I asked.

"He pulls students from every house and has these parties and dinners; tries to impress everyone with all of his connections." She said.

_Great, I hope I don't get invited_

"Now off to bed with the four of you. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley added.

"Can we go to the joke shop? I really want to see how it looks." I asked.

"Absolutely."

_Sweet_

We all went up the stairs, Ginny to her room, and the four of us snuck into Ron's without notice to talk about the upcoming school year and stuff like that.

"Did you see the Prophet this morning?" Ron asked.

"Yup," I answered." Harry was reading it all day. Even took it when he went to the train station to wait for Dumbledore. What is with you and that train station? Was there a girl there?"

"No!" Harry answered a bit too quickly.

"Sure," I laughed." Anyway, what did you think? Shame about the bridge isn't it?"

"Definitely," Harry said." But I hate all this stuff about me. I just want to burn it." He took out his wand.

"Allow me, big brother." I snatched the paper from his hands.

Crumpling it up into a tiny ball, I placed it in the middle of the wooden table in between us.

"Haylee, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just watch." I told her.

Focusing my eye contact to the paper, I closed my eyes and before I knew it. The entire ball went a blaze.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"From the fire burning deep inside my soul." I answered him putting my hand over my heart and rolling my eyes.

"Wow, that's deep Dr. Phil." Hermione laughed at me.(AN: Took that line from Fantastic 4)

"Shut up, Hermione." I hissed.

The fire warmed up the entire room and made a more comfy atmosphere.

"So, what time did you two get here?" Harry asked Hermione and me.

"Around six, six-thirty," She answered."How does our new professor seem. Will he be good?"

"Too early to tell," He said." He was a bit weird when Dumbledore and I were at his place."

"Define weird," I said." Me weird or Steve-o weird?"(AN: Steve-o is so cool!)

"Is there a difference between those two choices?"

"How dare you?" I gasped." I am not as weird as Steve-o."

"Yeah you are." Harry explained.

"Who's Steve-o?" Ron asked since he was completely out of the loop.

"Some muggle who does crazy, weird tricks and stunts and such," Hermione told him." And yes Haylee, I would have to agree with Harry on this one. You might not be as bad, but you are as weird."

"I hate you guys sometimes." I hugged my knees to my chest letting out a fake sob.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not," I said." I was just being _weird._ Like you all say I am."

"OK," Hermione said to me." You're not weird. You're unique. There does that make you feel better?"

"No, but I get what you're saying," I sighed." Do any of you feel like this year is going to be crazier than usual?"

"It probably will be now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back," Harry said." Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," I shrugged." Just feels like something is off somewhere. You ever get that feeling, and I don't think Dumbledore will be much help this year either. Don't tell him I said that."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

"Well, he is old." I pointed out.

"Rubbish," Harry exclaimed." He's not _that _old. What is he?"

"A hundred and fifty," Ron said." Give or take a few years."

I looked at everyone's face in the room, and we all burst out laughing. I laughed so hard, I thought my stomach was about to explode.

"That's a good one Ron." I said in between laughs.

"Well, it's true." He said.

_It is_

_

* * *

_****

Sorry, no Draco stuff in this one, but there will in the next one.


	3. What is that Boy up to?

What is that Boy Up to?

Chapter three

* * *

**Who saw the trailer? I thought it was amazing, I can't wait to see it! What about you? It so puts Twilight and all that shit to shame, don't you think? **

* * *

Words to describe the joke shop in Diagon Alley let me see. There's brilliant, amazing, incredible, and marvelous. I think that pretty much sums it up. The shop was huge, and completely loaded with all your pranking wants and needs from ceiling to floor. When we even stepped foot inside the place, one could tell it was packed. I don't know how they did it since almost the entire alley was shut down.

"This is absolutely amazing." I looked all around.

"It is isn't it?" Two voices asked from behind us.

"Jess, Allie," I smiled." I haven't seen you guys in ages. Let me guess, you work here too."

"Yes, sir," They answered." So, what do you think?"

"We think it's brilliant." Ginny answered.

"I would hope so; we spent forever getting everything ready. Business has been booming ever since." Jess explained.

"How are you managing that? I alley is almost completely empty?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George think everyone needs a laugh." Allie said.

"That makes sense," I said." Where have been, if you don't mind me asking? When the twins left, I haven't seen you around the castle."

"We went to America," Jess answered." Maui, as a matter of fact."

"I always wanted to go to Hawaii." I told them.

"It is so beautiful there. You would love it," They gushed." So, are you guys looking for anything in particular? We have this awesome WonderWitch line. Complete with love potion and anything else you may need. Although, I don't think you would need that, would you Haylee?"

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Well, you've been in a relationship for how long?" Jess asked.

"A year and eight months, why?"

"And you haven't argued have you?" Allie asked.

"Not that I can remember. What is your point?"

"See, you're all set, you don't need a love potion." They said in unison.

_That is so annoying_

"I wasn't planning on getting one anyway," I pointed out." How are you and the twins? Better I hope."

"Yes, much better."

"That's good."

"Are you ready to go?" Harry and Ron came up to us.

"You can go; I want to stay a bit longer." Ginny said looking around.

"Alright, see you later, Gin," I said walking towards the exit." Don't look now, but Cormac McLaggen is staring at you." I mumbled to Hermione. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw what I was talking about.

"He's a creep." She said walking towards the door.

"Hi, Ron." Lavender Brown said to him as he walked by.

_That's weird_

"Since when does she talk to him?" I asked Hermione.

"No idea."

"That's what I thought."

The four of us continued down the alley and abruptly stopped in front of Ollivander's. No lights were on, and it looked as though it had caught fire. I wonder what went down.

"Oh no, everyone got there wands from Ollivander's. How are people supposed to get wands now?" Hermione asked.

"Different wand maker." I suggested.

"No shit." Harry laughed.

"Shut up, big brother," I told him." We should check it out."

"You would." Ron said.

Shaking my head at Ron's response I went up to the door and pushed it open. Squeaking quietly, I stepped inside. The others followed.

"I wonder what happened." I pondered out loud looking at the remains of the shop.

"Doesn't look like there was much of a fight." Harry said.

I nodded in agreement and stood by the window.

_Hello, and what do we have here?_

"Haylee, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked coming up behind me.

"He's up to something." I said.

"Who?" I pointed at what I saw." It's Malfoy, what do you expect?"

I see you four in there

**Don't do anything stupid**

Do I ever?

**Do I need to finish that statement?**

"Harry, is it me, or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron asked joining Hermione and me.

"We should follow them." Harry said.

_Of course he would say that_

**Now you shouldn't do anything stupid, we're 'following' you**

Nothing stupid

Got it

"What are you doing, Haylee?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I stashed my phone back into my pocket.

_God, if Harry finds out anything, I'm dead. We're dead!_

We crept stealthily down into Knockturn Alley. Something I did not want to do. Not one bit. That place was beyond creepy. Many Wanted posters lined the cold, brick walls, and there was this random man facing the wall. Talking to it. Talk about Schizophrenia to the highest. He was really freaking me out. Continuing down the walk, I saw this guy walking a few Rottweilers. That was odd as well. What goes on down here?

"Why's he going into Borgin and Burke's?" Ron wondered when Draco and his mom went inside.

"I don't know, but we need to get a better look," Harry exclaimed." Come on, follow me."

Rounding the side of the building, we hoisted Harry up to get a better look.

"Guys, you have to see this." He said.

"This better be important," I whispered climbing up also." What?"

"Just watch." He instructed.

Sighing loudly, and resting my head on my hand, I watched. I didn't like this, it felt so wrong, and to make matters worse Fenrir Greyback was there also. What the hell was going on?

"What's going on down there?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I answered." I was asking myself the same question."

"You don't think?" Harry raised a brow.

_Oh shit_

**Oh shit is right. They will be back at Hogwarts soon. What's going to go down there?**


	4. Kicking Harry's Ass

Kicking Harry's Ass

Chapter four

* * *

**Hello all, I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July( if you live in America that is). I know I did.  
How about that trailer for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Awesome or what?**

* * *

Before we knew it, we were on the Hogwarts Express. Back to school and back to learning. Yay! NOT! Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I sat in one of the compartments, and Harry was, for the hundredth time that day, trying to figure out what exactly Draco was doing in Borgin and Burkes when we were at Diagon Alley.

"Give it a rest, Harry," I said." It doesn't matter. It's none of our business."

"Come on, Haylee," he said." You have to be somewhat curious. So what was he doing with that weird looking cabinet, and who were all those people?"

_Oh my god Harry shut up! You're giving me a fucking migraine_

"I don't know nor do I care," I answered." And I used nor, that's how serious I am."

"I still don't believe you," Harry continued." I'm telling you it was a ceremony, an initiation."

"Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this." Hermione spoke.

"It's happened. He's one of them." Harry concluded.

"One of what?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione told him.

"You're barking," Ron laughed." What would You-Know-Who want with a son like Malfoy?"

"Then what was he doing a Borgin and Burkes?" He said." Browsing for furniture?" I snorted that was a good one.

"It's a creepy shop, but he's a creepy bloke."

"Look," Harry looked at the three of us. Wow, he was really serious about this, huh?" His father is a Death Eater it only makes sense. Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes."

_Just 'cause Hermione saw it doesn't make it true. Except it is. Shit_

"I'm telling you, I don't know what I saw," She began to read her book again." But I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what that was. It's probably not what you think."

"Or maybe it's exactly what I think it is," Harry stood grabbing something, *_cough invisibility cloak cough*_ from his trunk." I need some air."

"Where do you think he went?" Ron asked watching Harry walk down the narrow hallway.

"I have no idea." I lied taking my phone from my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

_Oh god, they're turning into the twins, both of them!_

"Nothing you need to worry about." I told them.

**Watch your back, Harry's coming to spy on you**

Good to know

**Don't mess him up super bad**

Are you saying?

**Go for it**

**Just don't kill him**

You are the best girlfriend ever!

Have I ever told you that?

**Why yes, yes you have**

God I love you

**Ha Ha, I love you too**

**Remember, no killing my brother**

Got it

"Good, now that's taken care of," I muttered to myself." Did any of you hear about Sirius? And where he's hiding."

"My mom, told me the other day, and you'll never guess where." Ron laughed.

"Where?" Hermione and I asked.

"He's hiding at Grimmuald Place under his bed." He said.

"You can't be serious?" Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"As serious as I am a Ginger kid." Then it was my turn to burst into a laughing fest.

"He's becoming his inner dog." I said.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade, and there was no sign of Harry. Makes me wonder what Draco did to him.

_Find out soon enough_

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as we got off the train.

_Most likely lying on the floor unconscious_

"Maybe he's off already and waiting for us," Ron said." We should go. I heard we have to get all of our belongings checked now to make sure that no dark items come into the castle."

"That sucks," I announced." That's like, invasion of personal space."

"Come on, it could take a while." Ron insisted.

_Lovely_

And it did take a while. Thirty minutes to be correct. How will they get everyone done? At the end of our check, we piled into a carriage and road all the way to the castle.

Ron was stuffing food down his face, while Hermione, Ginny, and I waited for Harry. Although, he could be in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of the night for all I know.

"Will you stop eating," Hermione hit Ron with her book repeatedly." Your best friend is missing."

_No he's not_

"Turn around you crazy lunatic." Ron swallowed then continued to eat more of his Jell-o.

"He's covered in blood again," Ginny stated." Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron said as Harry sat across from him.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked." And what happened to your face?"

"Later," Harry dabbed a napkin to his nose." What have I missed?"

"The Sorting Hat," I gulped down some pumpkin juice." Wants us to unite with other students in these troubled times."

"Yeah, not bloody likely." Ron said as Dumbledore walked up to the podium to begin his annual speech for the start of the term.

"Very best of evenings to you all. First off, I would like to introduce our newest member of our staff. Professor Horace Slughorn was kind enough to rejoin his previous position as Potions Master. Whereas our post for Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

The entire hall broke out into chatter. Some good and some bad about Snape being our new defense teacher. Harry was not so happy. Defense was his favorite class, well, I guess not anymore. I on the other hand was somewhat happy for him. Snape had wanted that position for some time now, and he had finally got it. And personally, I think he will be a good teacher because he taught me some cool stuff back in second year when I refused to have that ass of a man Lockhart teach me.

"And now, I know that each and every one of you was searched before you entered the castle this evening, and I believe you have the right to know why," Dumbledore continued." Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very hall, walked along these corridors and toke the same classes as you. He seemed to be a student like any other. This name, Tom Riddle, but you all know him by another name. Which is why as I stand before you all I am reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute in fact, dark forces attempt to penetrate these very walls. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. All of you have a fun day of learning tomorrow."

"Way to end a gloomy speech don't you think?" I asked getting up from my place.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Harry replied.

"That was cheerful." Ron added.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you boys in the morning then." Hermione told them.

"Yeah."

"Night." They said.

Walking towards the exit of the hall I caught a glance of the Slytherin table. Draco was completely spaced out in La La Land. I sighed; maybe this task was going to be harder than we thought.

"Come on, Haylee," Hermione nudged me to move on." You'll see him tomorrow."

"Huh?" I asked." Oh, right. Let's go. I'm tired."

"You and me both."


	5. Vanilla, Chlorine, and Ice Cream Oh My!

Vanilla, Chlorine, and Ice Cream Oh My!

Chapter five

* * *

**Hello all! I would first like to say thank you to all who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it! Only four chapters in and there are already 15! And the second thing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Haylee, wake up!" Hermione shouted the next morning." We have Potions first thing!"

"Go to hell." I mumbled from under my nice, warm bed sheets.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." She walked away.

_Score!_

Although, it was Hermione, she was bound to do something to get me out of bed.

"Holy mother of God!" I jumped three feet in the air." What the fuck?"

All of the girls in the dorm were rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off. Hermione just dumped water all over my bed. Why that little!

"Yeah, you better run!" I shouted after her." I hate you all!"

"It's your own fault, Haylee," Lavender said." If you would have just woken up none of this would have happened."

"Screw you, Lavender," I hissed going to my trunk to find some DRY clothes and my robes." Hermione was one lucky duck to run. Or I might have just burned her to a crisp."

"Huh?" Parvati asked.

"Never mind," I said." I have to get ready for Potions."

"Have fun with that," Lavender replied." I heard that not a lot of students were in that class anymore since Snape upped the anty to get in."

"It's true," I slid on my robes." See you all later."

"I was wondering when you were coming down," Hermione said as I came down the steps." I though you died or something."

"You wish," I replied." So Ron and Harry are not joining us?"

"Unfortunately no, they didn't make the cut off." She said.

"That's because they aren't smart like us." I pointed out.

"You are so right."

"I'm always right," I laughed." Come on, let's go. We have to go all the way down to the dungeons."

"Even with a new teacher, class is still down in the dungeons?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think the same room, but in the dungeons none the less."

"Bummer."

We both entered the classroom to see many different cauldrons set up on every table. Slughorn stood in front and motioned us for us to join the others. Lavender was right, not many students were here.

"Welcome all to Potions," Slughorn started." I have noticed that there aren't that many of you so we should be able to get a lot accomplished in this class. Now I would like to start off today with some potion classification. There are several cauldrons on this table can anyone tell me what this one is?" He pointed to one that had a dark, chunky, grotesque look to it. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Potter?" He asked.

"That would be the Polyjuice Potion," I answered." It allows the drinker to transform into someone else for one hour if made correctly, and if not," I glanced at Hermione remembering her bad encounter in second year." you could have a problem."

"Very good, five points for Gryffindor." He exclaimed.

"Show off." Parkinson hissed from behind me.

"What you didn't know that Parkinson?" I asked looking at her and her Slytherin friends. Honestly, how many of those people actually like her? It's beyond me." Why are you even here? I thought you needed an O on your O.W.L.S. to get in."

"You do, but being a Slytherin and Snape as your Head has its advantages." She spoke.

_What a bitch_

Suddenly, Ron and Harry ran through the door. What were they doing?

"What are they doing here?" Hermione asked as though she read my mind.

"No idea." I replied.

"Ah, Potter," Slughorn said." You brought a friend I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir," Ron introduced himself." But I'm dead awful at Potions-"

"Nonsense," Slughorn told him." Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Now open your books-"

"Sorry Professor, but we didn't get our books." Harry said.

"Not to worry, you may grab one from out in the cubart," Slughorn instructed." Now who can tell me what this potion is?" He pointed to a colorless, odorless one. Hermione got that one that time.

"That is Veriteserium, a truth telling potion." She exclaimed.

"Correct, take another five points."

When Harry and Ron were finished with their fight for a book, one that I found ridiculous, they came and stood behind us.

"What have we missed?" Harry asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing really," I replied." Just going over different potion is."

"And can anyone tell me what this one is?" Slughorn asked. Hermione answered again.

"Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," She said." It's rumored to smell different to everyone to each person to which it attracts them. For example I smell freshly mowed grass, parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." She quickly looked away.

"Love potions are so stupid." I said to Harry.

"Ms. Potter." Slughorn interrupted me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. I really hope he didn't take that the wrong way.

"What do you smell?" He asked.

_You've got to be kidding me_

Following his instruction I went beside Hermione and smelled the potion. I could smell anything. I was about to tell him that, but then it hit me like a title wave.

_This is not going to go well_

"Well?" He asked along with all the other pairs of eyes on me.

'I smell vanilla, chlorine, and," Did I really have to say the last one. I could tell right then and there I was blushing. Big time.

"And?"

"And, mint chocolate chip ice cream." I ran my hand through my hair. God that was embarrassing! Returning back to my spot by the guys I waited for Slughorn to continue.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Katie asked.

"Ah, this here is a curious little potion," Slughorn picked up the tiny little bottle." Known as Felix Felicis, more commonly referred to as-"

"Liquid Luck." Hermione and I said.

"Yes, Liquid Luck," He said." Incredibly tricky to make, and disastrous if you would get it wrong. One sip and you'll find that all of your endeavors will succeed. At least until the effects wear off. So, this is what I offer each and every one of you today. A tiny vial of Liquid Luck for who ever, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an exceptional Draught of Living Death. The recipe can be found on page ten in your books. Good luck to you all let the brewing commence."

Everyone in the room scattered to different tables and began brewing. It seemed like everyone wanted that luck. Who wouldn't? Taking a spot between Hermione and my brother, I opened my book to page ten and started. The instructions said to cut up one Sopophorus bean; however, I caught a problem with that one. I couldn't seem to break the outer shell of it. What was one to do?

"Hermione can you cut the bean?" I asked her.

"No, it's not cutting." She groaned as she tried. Hermione hated when she couldn't do something. Ms. Perfectionist.

_I wonder if it can melt_

I quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was looking my way. Not a soul, now to test out my idea, and believe it or not it worked.

"Cheater." Hermione muttered still attempting to cut it." How did you do that?"

Harry held the Sopophorus bean over the cauldron and the juice was dripping.

"Crush it, don't cut it." He told her.

"No," She said." I directions specifically say to cut."

"No really." He glanced at his book copy.

_Something smells fishy_

All throughout the classroom, each student seemed to run into there own problems. Between Seamus' potion blowing up in his face and green goop spilling out onto many desks, I was wondering who was going to win the prize. Hermione was even having a difficult time, and she never has any problems.

At the end of an hour, Slughorn went to every potion and tested them. None seemed to catch his interest. Well, until he got to Harry's that is.

"Merlin's beard," He cried." It's perfect. A single drop would kill us all." Harry was so happy. I have a really good hunch that he cheated, and it had something to do with that book.

"Here we are then," He handed the vial to my evil, cheating brother." One vile of Liquid Luck. Use it well." We all clapped. Well, most of us anyway.

_Good luck with that_

Later that night, when all of our classes were over, the four of us were settled in front of the common room fire doing our homework. Yes, the teachers gave us homework already. Harry got up for a 'meeting' with Dumbledore. I wonder what they're going to do, and after he left, I stood also and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere," I answered." I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the common room; heading towards the Room of Requirement.

No one was wandering the halls as I went through them. It was a bit creepy. I didn't even see any ghosts. That was very strange. I turned the corner; a small smirk form on my lips.

"Draco Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?" I shouted. He freaked out.

"Jesus, Hay," He said." I thought you were a teacher or something. What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"No," I replied." I just wanted to see what your reaction would have been."

"You are an evil girlfriend." He walked up the door that appeared.

"I try," I laughed joining him." So what exactly are we going to do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He opened the door and the two of us walked inside.

Now, the Room of Requirement can become anything you want. Right? Except this was a bit odd. There was junk everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

"Where is it?" I asked looking around.

Draco went over to a large object covered in a thick, and from the looks of it heavy, sheet. Grasping part of the fabric in one hand, he ripped it off to show the cabinet that was underneath.

"Someone is going to have beastly muscles at the end of this year." I joked sitting on a broken down desk beside me.

"Going to?" He asked." I'm pretty sure I already have beastly shoulder muscles." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked." Cause I would have remembered."

_I am evil aren't I?_

"So how exactly are you going to try and fix this?" I asked.

"No idea." He answered.

"Then this could take a while."

"Got that right," He sighed looking up at the massive cabinet." Let's get started."

* * *

**Longest chapter so far in this story!**

**What are your thoughts? I'm curious.**


	6. The Half Blood Prince

The Half-Blood Prince

Chapter six

* * *

**I am on a roll! I'm trying to get as many out as I can before I go on vacation. I will be away for almost two weeks without a computer. But I am going to New Orleans so that will be pretty cool. Has anyone ever been there? What's it like?**

* * *

A grey haze hung over the Quidditch pitch the morning of tryouts. Since Harry was the captain this year, he had to be the one to choose the new members of the team. The cool part was that I was already in. McGonagall told us so, and Ginny as well. The three of us flew to the pitch ahead of time to make sure everything was ready.

"Ready captain?" I asked coming out of the sky for a warm up." You better pick good people so we can kick ass this year."

"So no pressure." Ginny added.

"Thanks you guys," He said." Thanks for the reassurance."

"That's why we're here." I laughed.

A few moments later, students came down to the pitch, either to watch or to try out. To my surprise there were a lot of people wanting to try out. However, I had a feeling that some of them weren't Gryffindors.

"Harry, tell the people from other houses to leave." I told him.

"How do you know there from other houses?" Harry asked.

"Just look at them," I pointed out." Have you ever sent them in the common room before?"

"No," He said." If you are not in Gryffindor I must ask you to leave. Sorry."

The non-Gryffindors groaned and walked off, back to the castle. Those who stayed began to talk as well. Ron was standing in the front of the pack looking mortified.

"Um, OK," Harry started to talk through the ruckus." This morning I am going to put you all through a few drills to see where you're all at. Quiet please."

"You need to be more assertive." I said.

"Like this."

"Shut it!" Ginny and I shouted immediately causing everyone to shut up.

"Thanks," He said." Now remember, just because you made the team last year does not guarantee a spot on the team this year. Does everyone understand?"

"What about them?" McLaggen asked pointing to Ginny and I." How come they are?"

"Because, Dickhead, McGonagall already said we were on the team this morning. We need at least some decent people on the team this year so we can kick ass,"I answered him." Why, you got a problem with that?"

"Good, now that that is all settled. Let's begin." Harry announced.

Ginny and I gave him a nod and flew up into the sky. Looking around the pitch, I saw Hermione and Luna sitting in the stands. Here most likely to cheer Ron on. We had such great friends. Looking further down in the stands I also saw an odd sight. Lavender Brown. Why was she here? First the joke shop and now here? What is here deal?

Anyway, McLaggen and Ron flew up to opposite sides of the pitch to the hoops on either side. Both really to be tested.

"Don't go easy on them, alright." Harry informed us, handing us each a Quaffle.

"Since when do I go easy on anyone?" I asked.

"Good point," Harry noted." And the chasers will come and steal the Quaffle from you. Do the hardest things you can, we can only have the best."

"Looks like you finally took my advice to heart," I smiled." Thanks big brother. Now back off and watch how Quidditch is supposed to be played. Ready?" I looked at Ginny.

"I was born ready." She answered.

"Ok, you take Ron, I got McLaggen." I told her.

"Got it." She nodded.

We quickly got into our serious mode and began zooming through the air. Not a second after we started flying through the sky, about six students that were going for the last Chaser position came flying towards us. Three at Ginny and three at me.

It was safe to say the three boys chasing me were not going to make it. One, a second year, enough said right there, couldn't take the upside down part of my test. He fell to the ground with a thud. The second boy, a fifth year, was a bit better, but I don't think he had any quidditch blood in him. I sped up and did some really sharp turns. Apparently too sharp in his case. The third boy, a fellow sixth year whose name I didn't know, was actually pretty good, but not good enough. I flew up to the goal posts where McLaggen was waiting for me to score on him. I threw the Quaffle and to my surprise McLaggen saved it, and that was one of my better shots. Throwing the ball back at me he smirked.

"You're gonna have to be harder than that." He said.

"Ass." I mumbled flying back around to try and get another shot.

One, two, and three he all saved, and I was getting tired of it. I really don't think I could have this guy on the team. He's too much of an ass. I was going into the fifth and final shot. I through it and swore, he was going to get all five. However, he somehow flew almost three feet to the opposite direction. He finally missed. From there, I could hear cheers and applause from the other end of the pitch. Ron had saved five! He was on the team!

"Nice try, McLaggen," I smirked back at him." But, it wasn't good enough.

I flew back down to the ground where everyone was congratulating Ron for making the team.

"That's not fair!" McLaggen shouted at Harry." I should have another go."

"You had your run," He told Cormac." You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron saved more than you so he's Keeper."

Cormac growled loudly and stomped off the pitch back to the castle.

"Congrats, Ron," I smiled at him." You did great. I'm so glad you got the spot. I don't think I could have lived with that douche on the team."

"Thanks Haylee," He smiled back." I was freaking out. I didn't know I could do that to tell you the truth."

"Well you did and welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team." Ginny hugged her brother.

In the end of the entire tryouts this was the outcome. Harry was the Seeker. Obviously. Coote and Peaks became the new Beaters. Ginny, Katie, and I were the Chasers, and Ron was the Keeper. We had a pretty good team you have to admit.

Later that night, the four of us decided to have a little celebration on Ron's win in the common room. No one other than us was present, so it was a lot easier to talk amongst us.

"I have to admit, I thought I was going to miss that last one," Ron said from the couch in front of the fire." I hope Cormac isn't taking it too hard. He's got a thing for you, Cormac."

_Eww!_

"He's vile." Hermione said.

"You got that right." I added.

Harry was sitting on the floor, in front of the fire flipping through his Potions book. He was becoming obsessed with it.

"Hey guys?" He asked." Have you every heard of this spell? Sectumsempra?"

"No."

"Uh uh."

"No, I haven't," Hermione told him." And if you had a shred of self respect you would hand that book in."

"Not bloody likely," Ron said." He's top of the class. He's even better than the two of you. Slughorn thinks he's a genius"

Hermione and I both turned and glared at the red head.

"Harry," I said." I agree. I think this book could be dangerous. Who knows what some of the things in that book can do."

"I'd like to know who's book that was," I stood in front of my brother." Hand it over."

"No." Harry walked away.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"The binding is fragile." Harry exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked." The binding is fragile?"

"Yes."

Ginny walked down the stone steps stealthily and ripped the book from Harry's arm.

"Nice one." I told her.

"Thank you," She smiled flipping through the pages." Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Who?" Hermione and I asked.

"That's what it says right here," She pointed." This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince."

Ginny tossed it back at Harry. He went over to one of the many tables in the room and went through it again. Now let me think. Half-Blood Prince, well, whoever it was an amazingly good at potions. I can most definitely say that because Harry managed to brew a perfect potion in class. And this person invented spells that I have never heard of. Who could it be?

I gasped.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"I know who it is." I told them so I couldn't be overheard by the boys.

"Who?" They asked.

"I'm not going to tell you just yet," I said." I want to know if I'm right. I'll tell you when I'm 100 percent sure."

They nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Who's the Half-Blood Prince? Don't answer, everyone should know by now. **

**The next chapter will be fun. It's Hogsmeade weekend and someone is going to stop by. Who's it gonna be?**


	7. He's Not So Bad

He's not so Bad

Chapter seven

* * *

**Hello all! This one is pretty long. Hope you enjoy it! I leave for vacation on the 22nd and won't return until the 1st, so I am trying to get out as many as possible since I will have a long break. Hopefully, when I get back I will update quickly. Cross your fingers.**

* * *

"For weeks you carry around this book. Practically sleep with it and you don't have any intention of finding out who the Half-Blood Prince is." Hermione said as the snow fell on our heads while we walked to Hogsmeade for the day.

"Not really," Harry replied." And I don't sleep with it."

"It's true," Ron added." All you used to do was check that map, now all you do is read that bloody book."

"Well I was curious," Hermione went on." So I went-"

"To the library," We filled in." And?"

"And nothing. Nothing about this so called Half-Blood Prince." Hermione finished.

_That's a shocker_

It was the first Hogsmeasde trip of the year. I found it surprising that they let us go at all now with Voldemort on the loose and everything. Either way, it was nice to get out of the castle for a bit. If only the snow wasn't falling in blankets. It was only October and the ground was covered in the frozen rain.

"Filius, I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks." Professor Slughorn said to Professor Flitwick.

"No, sorry Horace, emergency choir practice." He quickly scurried passed Slughorn. I guess some of the Professors don't like him that much either.

"Anyone fancy a butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but I'll go with you guys anyway." I said. I wasn't going to be with them that much longer anyway.

Upon entering The Three Broomsticks, one could tell that business was booming. Most of the tables were completely occupied by other students. Slughorn was at the bar talking it up with the bartender. Thankfully we went to a table in the back so he could not see us. I don't think any of us could deal with him right now.

"Three butterbeers please," Hermione told the waiter." Are you sure you don't want one, Haylee?"

"Positive," I hung my jacket on the back of the chair." I'll be out of your hair momentarily."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere that you do not need to worry about," I answered him." What's wrong?"

"I'd like to leave." Ron said.

"What?" I asked." Why?"

Harry, Hermione, and I looked in the direction in which Ron did not want to. Ginny was sitting in a booth with Dean. OK, he really needed to calm down. They are dating, so he needs to get over it.

"They're only holding hands." I pointed out.

"And snogging." Hermione added.

"And snogging," I turned back to Ron." See nothing to worry about."

"That happens to be my sister." Ron exclaimed.

"So, if you saw her looking over here and saw you snogging me would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione asked him.

_Did she really just say that? Wow, Ron is so oblivious_

Ron gave her a weird look, as did I. He really wasn't picking it up was he? Harry, on the other hand, was waving someone over. Oh my god Harry, I hate you.

"Harry, my boy." Slughorn walked over to our table.

"Hello, sir," Harry stood and shook the older man's hand." Wonderful to see you."

_Is my brother on crack? Did he steal some from Crabbe?_

"And you. And you." Slughorn replied.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, The Three Broomsticks and I go way back," Slughorn explained." Way further than I would like to admit. I can remember when it was one broomstick," He spilt his beer a bit, splashing all over Hermione." All hands on deck Granger."

_He is so rude_

"You know, in the old days, I would throw an occasional supper party. Select a student or two. Would you be game?" Slughorn asked him.

"I would consider it an honor, sir." Harry said.

"You'd be welcome too, Granger and Ms. Potter." Slughorn turned to us.

"I'd be delighted, sir." She said unenthusiastically.

"Me, too." I lied. That was going to suck, but since Hermione's going I guess one wouldn't hurt. Would it?

"Splendid," He said." Look for my owl." And finally he walked away." Good to see you Wallenby."

_He doesn't remember Ron's name. Now that's funny! Ha Ha Ha_

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked Harry.

_What are you playing at indeed, big brother?_

"Dumbledore asked me to get to know him," He answered." I don't know. It must be important. If it wasn't he wouldn't have asked."

_I'm on to you_

Sliding into the back of my chair, I watched to two boys argue in front of me.

"They are so weird." I said to Hermione as she drank her butterbeer.

"They are aren't they?" She said.

"Remind me why we hang out with them again?"

"Because we," She stopped mid- sentence and gasped." Wow."

_Finally_

I felt a hand on both of my shoulders causing me to jump a little bit.

_He is so mean!_

Looking up from my seat, I could see the dark, blue eyes of my smiling boyfriend looking down at me.

"Hey," I stood up and went into the welcoming arms." I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Sorry, got held up." He apologized kissing me quickly on my lips.

_Wow indeed_

I pulled back with a smile still on my face. Someone knows how to clean up well.

_Is Draco really wearing jeans? _

Whatever, it still looked good. Some of his blond hair fell in front of his eyes, making himself look adorable. Next, to that, we had dark, blue jeans. Never have I ever seen Draco wear jeans. Ever, but it was a good look for him. Then, to top it all off, he wore a black jacket, obviously, an orange hoodie underneath, over a plain white shirt. It was so hot.(AN: Go to my profile and click on the Derrick link. The phrase on the bottom just adds to the awesomeness. Toby Hemingway is a sexy beast!) 

_I believe some introductions are in order_

"OK," I turned back to the table." Harry, you remember Derrick, right?"

"Yeah," They shook hands." How's it going, mate?"

"Pretty good." He answered.

"And this is Hermione Granger," I said." I'm not sure if you were introduced properly. You just dropped me off that one time."

"No, I don't think we did," She said." It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Then Hermione began to giggle like a little school girl.

"And last, but not least, is Ron Weasley," I finished." Ron, this is my boyfriend, Derrick Malloy."

"Nice to me you, mate." Ron said.

"You, too," Derrick replied." Now, you guys don't mind if I take Haylee off your hands for a while do you?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks guys," I told them." Catch up with you later."

With that we left The Three Broomsticks, and back out into the cold weather. OK, maybe it wasn't that bad.

"I can't believe that worked." Draco laughed.

"I know," I agreed." Harry and Ron are so oblivious. I'm surprised they didn't figure it out as soon as Hermione started giggling."

"I know."

"So, awesome boyfriend of mine," I asked." Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want." He answered.

"Where ever?"

"Anywhere you want," He said as to two of us walked down the street hand in hand." You're going to make me suffer aren't you?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," I said." I know. Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

"You said we could go where ever I want to." I answered.

"Fine," He sighed." But I get to pick the next place."

"Fine by me." I replied.

Madam Puttifoot's was on the complete opposite side of Hogsmeade. I know, why would we want to walk all the way there in the snow. Well, in reality I wasn't even that far. Not far at all. When we walked inside, it wasn't anything like Harry told me from his horrible experience when he came here with Cho last year. Then again, it wasn't Valentine's Day. Thank god for that.

Now Madam Puttifoot's isn't that big. There normally isn't that many seats available, but we got lucky today. We decided on a table by the window, away from all the other couples who were playing tonsil hockey. I mean come on really? Go get a room.

"What can I get you, two?" Madam Puttifoot asked us.

"I'll have a gingerbread latte."(AN: I love those!)

"That sounds good," I said." Make that two."

"Coming right up." She walked back to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you drank coffee." I said.

"Well, I don't drink normal coffee. I like some flavor. Regular coffee tastes nasty." He said.

"Regular does taste bad doesn't it?" I thought aloud.

"Here you go m'dears." Madam Puttifoot set our lattes on the table.

"Thank you." We picked up our glasses.

"Wow, this is good." I exclaimed.

"Told ya so," We both looked at the table across from us." Did that guy get a nose bleed?"

"And did that guy just puke all over all over his date?" I asked.

_Wait! Nose bleed? Puke? Oh my god_

"Oh my god." I sighed." They're here."

"Who's here?" Draco asked.

"The dumb and dumber twins." I answered.

"Hey! We are not dumb!"

"And we are not dumber!" The four walked over to the table.

"See," I looked at him apologetically." I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Fred, George, Jess, and Allie.

"What? We aren't allowed to come out on a date and hang out?" Allie asked.

"OH, this doesn't look like a date to me," I told her." It looks like the four of you are ruining people's day. Including mine."

"Well, excuse me," Jess said." So who's your friend?" Not like she already knew.

"Derrick Malloy. Her boyfriend." He introduced himself.

Jess and Allie gave me that _oh really _look.

"So this is the guy you're completely smitten about?" Fred and George asked.

_I really hate them right now_

"Guys, leave her alone," Jess and Allie told them. Aw, how sweet, they were defending me." It was good seeing you, Haylee." They walked out. Or at least I think they did.

"Thank god that's over. Now- what are you smirking at?" I asked.

"Nothing."

_Liar_

"You're a horrible liar," I stated." What's so funny?"

"You have weird friends." He said.

"I know I do," I replied." But you still love me."

"Sometimes I wonder."

_Butt head_

A few hours later, the both of us decided to head back up to the castle, and big shocker, we ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Great timing huh? However, Hermione looked drunk off her ass. I think she had one to many butterbeers.

"Guys, is Hermione OK?" I asked." How many butterbeers did she have?"

"One." Ron said.

That's it? Only one? Note to self, don't let Hermione get anymore butterbeers, she is only to have pumpkin juice.

"Wow, Hermione." I laughed.

"Shut up." She said in a giggly manner putting her arms around Harry and Ron. She was so messed up.

"My friends are morons." I sighed.

"That's an understatement." Draco said.

I rolled my eyes. Up ahead of us, was Katie Bell and her best friend, Leanne was with her. In Katie's hand was a fairly decent sized box. Wonder where she got that?

"Don't open it, Katie." Leanne pleaded." We don't know what it could be."

"I know what I'm doing, Leanne. Quit being such a stick in the mud." Katie told her, and that's when everything went down hill.

Katie let out a terrible scream, and fell into the cold, damp snow.

"I warned her," Leanne cried." I warned her not to touch it."

Then the oddest thing happened. Almost as if she was on a rope of some kind. Her body began to slide back and forth, back and forth, and then she was hoisted into the sky by an unseen force and started screaming again.

"What's going on?" I shouted over her screams covering my ears.

No one had a clue; they all just stood there in awe. Finally, with one last scream, Katie fell to the ground with a thud. She was twitching uncontrollably.

"Don't go any closer," Hagrid exclaimed coming up from behind." Stay back all of you." He walked over to Katie and picked her limp body into his arms.

"Do not touch that, except for the wrappings. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and rushed to the package that was lying on the ground.

The box was broken open and there lying in the snow was an opal necklace. That had to have been what Katie touched. Someone cursed the necklace, but whom?

The six of us, yes all six of us, were rushed to McGonagall's office right after that. The necklace was out on her desk so it could easily be seen. McGonagall had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure Katie didn't have this in her possession when you entered The Three Broomsticks?" She asked Leanne.

"It's like I said," Leanne said once more." She left to go to the bathroom, and when she came back she had the package. She said that it was important to deliver it."

"To who?" McGonagall asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well, Leanne, you may go." She nodded and without a word she exited the room.

McGonagall let out a sigh and turned her attention back to us. Looking us over, she gave me and Draco an odd look. One of those _what the hell are you two doing? _Ones. I guess she figured it out.

"Why is it whenever something happens it is always the four of you?" She asked looking away from Draco and I.

"Believe me Professor," Ron said." I've been asking myself that question for the last six years."

"Oh, Severus," She said," Could you come here please."

He came in from the back and went to the necklace.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape said.

"She was cursed wasn't she?" Harry asked.

_No she won the lottery. God you are so stupid sometimes_

"I know Katie and off the Quidditch Pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that package she wasn't doing it willingly." Harry explained.

"Yes, she was cursed." McGonagall confirmed his theory.

"It was Malfoy. He did it."

"Oh my god, Harry," I groaned." Why do you always do that? You say Malfoy did everything. You don't know that. Did we even see him at Hogsmeade?"

"No, we didn't," Harry said." But that makes my theory better." We didn't see him so he could have been lurking around waiting for the perfect opportunity."

_My brother is such an ass_

"That is a very serious accusation, Harry" McGonagall and Snape turned back to face all of us.

"Do you have any proof?" Snape asked eyeing the two of us. He figured it out too.

_No, no he doesn't_

"I just know." I snorted.

"You aren't God, Harry," I said." You don't know everything."

"Why are you even sticking up for him?" Harry was getting angry." You hate him just as much as I do."

"I have no time for this," I looked at the two teachers." Can we go? He has no proof. He's just saying that out of hatred."

"Yes, but I would like to talk to you, two." McGonagall pointed at Draco and me.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry left. Harry was fuming by this point anyway.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape asked angrily.

I looked behind to see if anyone was near, no one was in sight.

"You're safe, they're gone." I said.

Draco nodded and turned back into his normal self.

"No need to freak out," He said." I was there the whole day, right under their noses and they had no idea."

"You know that's not what I am talking about, Draco," Snape told him. I was deeply confused now." You know what could have happened."

"But it didn't." He snarled.

"Go back to your dormitories," McGonagall said." It's been a rough day, for the lot of you."

You're right it has.

* * *

**What do you think Snape was talking about?**


	8. Dinner Party

Dinner Party

Chapter eight

* * *

**Awesome another one! Not as long as the previous one but...whatever**

**_FAn of HP- I know right, it is so obvious, but the boys are so oblivious_**

**_Alicam- you would think that's what he was talking about right? Good guess, but it's not. You'll kind of get a hint at the end of this chapter_**

* * *

"Are you excited about the party tonight?" I asked Hermione while I fixed my hair for the event that was to happen in less then an hour.

"Not really," She replied." You?"

"Not in the slightest." I answered putting on the finishing touches to my outfit.

When we received Slughorn's owl the other day, he said that we should look nice. So here Hermione and I are, dressing up to go to a party that we don't even want to attend. I decided on a simple, but cute black dress. Nothing too fancy, but it was totally me. Hermione didn't go the dress route but she still looked nice. I white blouse and a pair of dress pants.

"Might as well get going," I said." Don't want to be late. I'm starving."

"That is your entire fault, you didn't eat any dinner." Hermione pointed out.

"Hey now," I told her." I wanted to make sure I would eat all of my food at the party. If I ate at dinner, I might not finish everything."

"That is a load of bull and you know it," She said." You eat just like Ron."

"Do not." I replied.

"Do too. Come on we should go."

We met Harry in the common room and walked to Slughorn's office together.

"Isn't Ginny coming too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why she didn't come with us." Harry added.

_Beats me_

We continued through the corridors and finally arrived at our destination. We were right on time, too. All of the other students Slughorn had invited were arriving as well.

Inside this office was a large, circular table set for the lot of us. We all sat, not surprisingly by houses, and to my surprise Blaise was there and Neville. I wonder what Slughorn drug them in here for.

"I am so glad you all could make it," He said." It will be wonderful to get to know all of you better, but for right now I think it is best we start with a little bit of food, since I'm guessing a lot of you didn't go to dinner this evening." The first course appeared on the table. My eyes bulged. It was steak." Dig in." You don't have to tell me twice.(AN:I heart steak!)

The steak was amazing. It was medium, my favorite! There were also sautéed mushrooms, peppers, and onions. Best first course ever! And it only got better from there. I don't even think I could describe it for you.

"So tell me, Cormac," Slughorn said when the dessert came." Do you see much of your uncle Tiberius these days?" Yes, I was sad to say that McLaggen was invited too.

"Yes, sir," He answered." In fact we are going to go hunting along with the Minister of Magic over the holidays."

"Well, be sure to give them both my best," He said." What about your uncle Bleby? For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane potion. Tell me is he working on anything new?"

"I don't know?" Marcus told him as he ate his sundae. I'm telling you he was worse than Ron and me. He continued to talk but I could not understand one word he said. Nor could Hermione, and Blaise, who was sitting right beside him was giving Marcus an odd look. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to sit by him either.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger," Slughorn asked her." What exactly does your family do in the muggle world?"

"My parents are dentists," She explained." They tend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating," Slughorn said." And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No," She said." Although, one boy by the name of Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches." Everyone around the table gave her a weird look and then continued to eat their ice cream.

The door opened and Ginny stepped inside. Finally, I wondered where that girl was. We were almost done with the party for god sakes.

"Sorry," She apologized." I'm not usually late."

"Ah, not at all Ms. Weasley," Slughorn said." Come on in and have some dessert. That is if Marcus has left you any."

"See her eyes," Hermione whispered so that only Harry and I could hear." They've been fighting again. Her and Dean." Dean doesn't deserve her anyway.

Ginny walked over to the empty seat. Harry stood as she sat down. Bold move there. Good job, Harry, way to be a gentleman.

_He so likes her_

"That made things so obvious," I said to Hermione." Ugh, McLaggen is looking at you."

She looked up, as did I, to see him staring her down and licking his fingers. Totally gross if you ask me.

"That boy is so disgusting." She said.

"Agreed," I said." Besides you have the hots for someone else."

"What?" She asked.

"Oh please," I said." You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Her face got bright red at that moment. She looked down at the dish and continued eating, and before we knew it, the party was over. OK, maybe it wasn't that bad. But seriously, does he really need to tell us about all of his connections to people he taught?

"I'll catch up to you back in the dorm, Hermione," I told her." I have to have a little chat with Mr. Zabini."

"OK, see you." She called as she, Harry, and Ginny walked back to the common room.

"Alright, Mr. Zabini," I caught up to him." Are you ready to get your ass kicked in Quiddtich tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" He asked." I believe it will be your ass that will be getting kicked tomorrow."

"Yeah, like that could happen," I laughed." So how did you end up getting in the Slug Club?"

"Some famous third cousin of a sister's brother twice removed, or something like that," He answered." It is scary how much that man knows people."(AN: I know the really reason, I just wanted to change it up a bit.)

"You're telling me," I said." So, how are you and Bailey? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"We're good," He smiled. They were so cute." We've just been really busy and such."

"Right," I laughed again." So I guess I'll see you at the pitch tomorrow." I walked away." Be ready to get your ass whooped!"

"You wish!" He shouted back heading towards his common room.

I turned the corner and headed to the seventh floor back to the common room as well. Not. Its only ten thirty, I had plenty of time. So, I got to the bare wall and closed my eyes. A moment later, a door appeared in front of me, and without a second thought I walked in.

"Wow, you got far." I said from the doorway.

"At least the cabinet is fixed, now all I have to do is get that damn spell to work." Draco stood in front of it.

"How hard can that be?" I asked.

"Very." He answered.

"Oh," I said." Now, I have a question for you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want me too, but it's been bugging me for a while."

"OK, shoot."

"What was Snape talking to you about when we were in McGonagall's office? The whole _you know what could have happened _thing."

"Oh, that," He said." Well, you know I get pissed off easily, and your brother being there could have been bad, but if he did something I'll just say something really bad could have happened."

"Like how?" I asked." Would you like explode or something? Would you get all big and green and start throwing cars at people?"

"No, I'm not the Hulk," He chuckled." That would make me look tame." He said softly.

_Wait what!_

"Ok, I get it, you want to keep secrets. That's cool," I sat on a beat up desk again." So are you playing tomorrow?"

"No," He answered." I had to quit."

"Why?" I asked." You were really good."

"This," He motioned at his assignment." I can't worry about anything else, but good luck though, you'll need it."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Our team's really good this year. It would be better if I was there, but they're still good nonetheless." He replied.

"Sure they are," I said." I just wish you could be there so you could see me kick your best friend's ass."

"I don't know. Blaise is a really good Chaser. You'd have to be incredible to beat him."

"We'll just have to wait and see then won't we?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Draco asked.

"Sure, what?"

"After the game can you come here?"

"For what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirked.

"I guess I can sneak away."

_What is that boy up to?_

* * *

**Ohhh, Draco's hiding a secret! What could it be?  
Next chapter is going to be longer and fun! I'm not sure, but the next chapter might be the last one out before I leave on Thursday. Unless there is some force that will help me. But, there should be one more after this one. *Crosses fingers***


	9. Quidditch

Quidditch

Chapter nine

* * *

**OK this is going to be the last chapter before I leave. It's pretty long so I hope it's worth it. There will be some fluff near the end, but who doesn't like fluff. Especially marshmellow fluff, that stuff is awesome. Oh and one more thing before you read; the movie that has the quote, I don't own it or make a profit I just love that movie to death. If anyone can tell me the name of it I'll love you forever!**

* * *

Broom? Check. Quidditch robes? Check. Ready to kick some Slytherin ass? Double Check. First game of the year, we have to win. We have a good enough team to do so. Ron is capable, he just needs reassurance.

"Hayee? Are you in there?" Ginny knocked on the door.

"Yeah," I opened the door." Come on in. Everyone's down in the Great Hall getting breakfast before the match. Everyone but you that is. What's up?"

"Just letting you know that Katie and I are wearing our hair in a braid and that you should too, and Harry told me to tell you that Ron is down in the common room and needs a pep talk. He's freaking out."

"Braid and pep talk," I recited." Got it."

"Cool, see you in a bit." She left the room.

_Poor Ron, freaking out over nothing_

After I had finished getting everything ready for the match, I headed down to the common room, and there was Ron sitting on the couch closest to the fire place gazing in the yellowish glow. I sat beside him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Ron, you need to stop worrying," I said." You're going to do fine."

"No, I'm not," he replied." I'm going to screw it up for us, and everyone will hate me."

"That's not true. It's not like someone is going to make up a song about it or anything." I added.

"That would suck wouldn't it?" he asked.

"See," I said." We should head down for some breakfast. We all need a good breakfast for a good game."

"I guess." We stood and started walking.

The closer we got to the Great Hall the more nervous Ron seemed to get, and that was only to breakfast. If he was this nervous now what would he be like at the pitch?

"Ron, calm down," I spoke as we got to our destination." It's just a game. It's not the Quidditch World Cup or anything. Its just for fun."

"True," He sighed." I'll try my best to calm down before the game. Thanks Haylee."

"That's why I'm here." I smiled.

The Great Hall was crowded with students. All excited about the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin today. Seamus was throwing a Quaffle around with Dean. God only knows how he got it. Neville walked up to us wishing us luck. Ah, sweet innocent, Neville. Such a nice friend.

Ron took a deep breath and walked between the arch enemy tables, not acknowledging the snickers and comments about him until we sat with the rest of the team.

"That's it. After this game I'm resigning." he stated.

"No, you're not," I told him." You're going to do an amazing job today. Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of snobby, bitchy, rich kids."

"That is true." Harry laughed while taking a drink from the goblet.

"I resent that comment."

We all turned, the Slytherin team was in uniform as well. Well, almost the entire team. Hum? Make a scene or not?

"What do you mean you resent that comment?" Harry sneered at Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

"They're right Harry, in there case I should have added fat." I smirked while the others on my team snickered. I even got a small chuckle from Blaise." Must have been good if I got you to laugh at your team mates, Zabini. Ready for your team to get ass-whooped?"

"Like your team can." Pansy Parkinson interrupted.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I said." You're not even on the team. You probably couldn't fit on a broom anyway. It would most likely snap on impact." That got even more laughter from the two tables.

"Draco," she cried." Did you hear what that bitch just said to me?"

"Yup," he chuckled." And even though she's a Gryffindor, I would have to agree."

"Me, too." Blaise added.

She screamed and sprinted out of the hall. Out of sight.

_I feel better now_

"Malfoy?" I asked." Why aren't you in uniform?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not playing today." he said.

"No really? I totally thought it was because you were," Wow this is really fun." Shame, too."

"Why's that?" He asked.

Looking between the two teams, I could see they were in a glare match, well some of them were, mostly Harry than anyone else. This should put on a good show.

I stood up from my seat and sat right in front of him. Crossing my arms and placing them on the table, we had a mini glare war. I was surprised no one was freaking out yet.

"Because I was so looking forward to see my brother kick your ass." I smiled and went back over to my table.

"You just got burned, man." I heard Blaise say through his laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant, Haylee," Ron said." I feel better now."

"Good," I said." I was hoping you would."

"So how was it?" Ron changed to subject.

"How was what?" Hermione asked.

"Slughorn's dinner party."

"Boring as hell," I took a bite of bacon." He was telling us all about his connections and then asked us to tell us about our families and all that other shit."

"Sounds like a blast." He said.

"Oh yeah." I replied sarcastically.

"You know, Slughorn is having Christmas, too," Hermione told him." And we're meant to bring someone."

"I bet you'll be going with McLaggen won't you?" Ron asked." He's in the Slug Club isn't he?"

"Actually, I was thinking of asking you." She said. Why don't you just tell him you like him already? It would make things a lot easier. Lavender walked up to us with a perky attitude and turned her attention to Ron. What is wrong with her? When did she start to like Ron anyway?

"Good luck today, Ron," She smiled." I know you'll be brilliant." She skipped off.

"Someone needs to go to a mental hospital." I watched her go off then looked at my ginger friend." What did you do to make her like you?"

"I have no idea." He gulped." I changed my mind. I'm sorry; Haylee, but I can't do this. After this game McLaggen can have my spot."

"Oh hell no," I shouted." He is not going to be on this team."

"Have it your way," Harry handed him his goblet." Cheers."

_Harry what the hell is wrong with you?_

"Hello everyone," Luna appeared. I liked her hat." You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup, Harry? Is it a tonic?" Harry stuck a tiny glass vial in his pocket.

_He did not!_

"Liquid Luck." I said.

"You can't do that, Harry," Hermione said." You can be expelled. Don't drink it, Ron!"

He looked at the three of us, debating whether or not to chug it down. He did. He smiled and set down the cup.

"Come on all, we have a game to win." Harry and Ron both stood up and did that weird hand clappy shake that guys do and headed out.

"Did he really just do that?" I asked.

"I believe so," She said." You guys better get going too. The match will start soon."

"All right," The rest of us stood." See you down there."

"Good Luck."

It was snowing when we got to the pitch. It was cold, but not freezing to the bone. The feeling would go away when we actually started playing anyhow. We got into position and waited for the gate to drop so we could fly out. Ron had a smug look on his face. I still could not believe Harry did that. Now I bet Ron will think he's the best thing that ever happened to the team. Yeah, right. The gate flung open and the seven of us flew out to our starting positions. The match was about to begin.

I had to say, it was an exciting game to say the least, and it was going on _forever_, and this was nothing compared to the longest game played in history. I wonder how those guys did it. I know they switched people in and out but still. Either way, I could swear the sun was almost setting. God Harry, catch the damn snitch already!

Blaise got the Quaffle from their Keeper just after I scored again. Draco was right, Blaise was good. He flew in and out between all of the players at a good enough speed trying to score another ten points for his team. Ron was doing a really good job though. He only let one in, and that was a bad job on our part, but after that no Quaffles seemed to go in.

Another hour later, after going back and forth and back and forth between the goal posts I thought I was about to fall out of the sky in exhaustion. I was so beat. Finally, when all hope seemed lost Harry finally, after a freaking ten hour game, grabbed the snitch. Thank the lord! The Gryffindor side burst into cheers when it was all over. I bet there will be a party in the common room. Hopefully for Ron, he deserves it. Us Gryffindors and our parties.

I was the first one from the team back in the common room and sure enough a party was in the making. I was congratulated when I walked in but had to rush up to my room to change out of my sweaty clothes into something nice. Now let's see, what should I pick?

_Perfect_

After a quick shower and drying my hair quickly, I slipped into a pale yellow dress that ended mid- thigh, Put on a mini leather jacket over top, cut out heels, and let my hair fall down into waves. Oh yeah, this will defiantly get a reaction out of my brother. I could picture it now. This was not going to go well for him. Not like anything is going to happen, I was going to change when I got there anyway.

I knew the party got started when everyone began chanting Ron's name. Might as well get going then. It was only nine; we had a long time to hang out. I walked down into the common room and the party was in full swing. There was a large Gryffindor banner hanging on the wall, and Ron was standing in the middle of the room with red and gold confetti falling on him. Everyone was cheering for him for an amazing win.

"Looking good, Haylee!" A seventh year shouted causing other eyes to fall on me. That is not what I wanted to happen.

"Thanks Mark." I rolled my eyes. He is the biggest ass in Gryffindor. Do not want to associate myself with that butt.

"Haylee, why are you wearing a dress?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm going out," I told him." Duh."

"Not like that you're not." He fumed.

_Bingo!_

"Why what's wrong with the way I look?" I asked.

"That dress is way too short." He answered as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"You'll get cold in a heart beat." He said.

"Don't worry it will be hot where I'm going," I said. Harry's eyes grew wide and people around us owed and awed." See ya." I smiled and walked out.

My heels clicked along the stone floor as I hurried to the Room of Requirement. Glad I didn't run into anyone on the way there. Then I would have to explain myself, which I don't think I could have done at the moment. Like so many times before, the door appeared and I stepped inside. I was expecting to see all of the junk that was usually in there but I didn't. Instead, there was a roaring fire going inside the fireplace that was underneath a plasma flat hanging on the wall. There was also a nice, big sofa. Gee, wonder what we're gonna do? Whatever, that was fine with me. That's all we ever do. Watch movies. Cuddle. And snog. Not necessarily in that order, but that's mainly it. That and talk.

"Wow."

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," I turned in my spot." I was getting worried."

"I was out clearing my head," Draco explained." Blaise told me about the game. It was a tiring one huh?"

"That is a complete understatement," I sat on the sofa." You try playing Quidditch in the snow for ten freaking hours and then you'll see what tiring is."

"I bet it was," He sat also." So what's the deal with the outfit? You're trying to make me suffer again aren't you?"

"Not really," I said." I just wanted to make a scene as I left. Harry wasn't happy."

"Bet he wasn't. What'd he say?"

"The whole, it's too short ordeal and how I'll get cold and crap."

"How'd you manage to get out of that one?"

"I told him I'd be hot where I was going," I explained." That didn't go over well either."

"I would imagine."

"So what are we going to watch tonight?" I asked.

"That is entirely up to you."

"Hum?" I thought aloud." What should we watch?"

_What haven't we watched in a long time?_

"Got it." The lights hidden throughout the room dimmed and the TV turned on as the movie began to play. I laid down against Draco's chest and we began to watch. After I changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank top of course. Who wants to watch a movie in a dress?

_"Tired of the same old you? Tired of being out of shape and out of luck with the opposite sex? Tired of being over weight and under attractive? Oh hello, I'm White Goodman and owner, operator and founder of Globo Gym American Corp. And I'm here to tell you, you don't have to be stuck here with what you got."_

"Nice choice."

"Oh thank you."

_One of the many best comedies in the world_

"Can we go for a walk?" Draco asked a little while after the movie came to a close.

"Sure."

Like so many other times this year, the halls were desolate. We ended up at the Astronomy Tower. The snow had managed to fall slowly in small flakes from the clouds above and the moon cast a glow over the grounds. I went over to the railing and leaned on it looking at the amazing view before me. The wind going through my hair.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked." You don't seem like yourself. You haven't for sometime now."

"I'm just freaking out over this whole thing. If I tell you something will you promise we you won't laugh?" He said.

"I won't laugh." I confirmed his worry.

"I'm scared," He said placing his hands on the railing on either side of me." I don't ever remember being this scared in my life. Ever. If I don't go through with this, I don't even want to know what the outcome would be if I failed."

"What's the worst that could happen?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Him going after the ones I love and care about." He answered.

"That would be bad, huh?"

"I don't even know what I would do if he went after you, Haylee," He said." I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could even picture my life without you anymore."

_Did he really just say that? Really?_

"But I'm here now, right?" I said." So if something were to happen we should enjoy the time we have, shouldn't we?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." He kissed the top of my head.

"Great minds think alike."

_That they do_

* * *

**So what did you all think? Was it a good one to end on before I leave? Remember I won't be back until August 1st, so it will be awhile beofre I can update again. **


	10. Hermione's Pissed

Hermione's Pissed

Chapter Ten

* * *

**I'm back from vacation! It was pretty cool in New Orleans except Bourbon Street smelt like trash and pee, and the homeless people kept wanting me to give them quarters to buy prostitutes a drink. Don't know how that would work. Then there was my trip up to my cousin's cabin in the mountains, that was awesome. I even wrote and finished the next chapter so that one should be up today too hopefully. Oh and A Very Potter Sequel is awesome, I think everyone should watch it on Youtube.**

* * *

"They were all over each other Haylee," She cried." It was so disgusting."

"Are you jealous Hermione?" I asked.

"No," She answered a tad too quickly." I just don't see how I'm going to be able to go to the Christmas party with him if he's off sucking face with Lavender."

"Go with someone else," I stated." Make him jealous, not the other way around."

"Go with someone else," She thought." Who?"

"Whoever makes Ron the most jealous," I said." Oh, hey Harry."

"Hey guys, what are you doing in the library?" He asked.

"Returning books," I answered." What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I don't know who to ask to the party." He said.

"I take it you don't want to ask Ginny then, huh?" I asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" He blushed.

"Gee, I don't know."

"Who are you going with then?" He asked.

"I'm not going with anyone." I stated.

"Why not? Doesn't Derrick want to go?" Harry asked.

"He's over in the U.S. signing for a record deal." I said.(AN:Because I can say he is.)

"Really?" I nodded.

"Just ask someone you like," I told him." Someone cool."

"Someone cool," He said." I can do that. Oh, and Hermione, Ron's being a complete ass now since he's been dating Lavender."

"That's not a surprise," I said." Why is he going out with her again?"

"Beats me," Harry added." All right, thanks guys. Later."

"Later," I waved." Come on, I'm hungry and I don't think there will be anything good at the party."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Neville is one of the people who are serving at the party because he wanted in, and Slughorn told him all the stuff that he will be serving. Nothing sounds good at all."

"Fine," She said." We'll go get you some food, fatty.

"I'm not fat, and you're going to eat too, because I'm making you."

"What is this? A dictatorship?"

"You bet your ass it is," I replied." Let's go."

OK, another one of my not so great plans. Seems like I was having a lot of those lately. Could I possibly be loosing my touch? Anyway, we got to the Great Hall, and let's just say I should have come up with a better idea.

"Uh, Hermione," I stopped." I changed my mind. I'm not hungry any more."

"That is complete bull shit, Haylee, and you know it," She said." What could- oh crap."

"See," I motioned towards the end of the table." We can just go."

"No, no it's OK," She was such a bad liar." We'll just eat here." We sat as far away from them as possible.

"You sure?" I asked filling up my cup with water.

"Yeah." She lied again.

"You are so full of crap, Hermione," The sound of owl wings swooped in through the hall." Wonder who that's for."

"Don't know."

_Well it looks like we're about to find out_

The grey owl flew above our heads and landed right in front of Ron and Lavender, and I just so happened to see that the letter the owl was carrying was a red envelope. This should be fun.

"You're day is about to get a whole lot brighter." I smiled as I watched the eyes of my tall, red haired friend open it.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

_Boy does that sound familiar or what? And the best part is that it is Jess' voice!_

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE? YOU ARE SO LUCKY ALLIE AND I AREN'T THERE TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GINGER ASS AROUND. YOU BETTER APOLOGISE OR YOU'LL GET IT. MARK MY WORDS!"

With those final words the red letter ripped itself to pieces. I am so glad to owled them, and by the look on Hermione's face, it was worth it.

"Feel better now?" I asked turning my attention back to her instead of Ron's scarlet colored face.

"Much," She said." And I think I decided who I'm going to ask to the party."

"Who?" I took a sip from my glass.

"Cormac McLaggen," She said as if it were nothing. Which it was! I nearly chocked to death from my water." I know what you're thinking, but I thought it would annoy Ron the most."

"I guess, but really Hermione, Cormac?" I asked.

"Yes, Haylee," She replied." There he is, so I'm going to go ask him." She stood and went to the little piece of shit. She must really want to make him jealous.

"Hi, Haylee," Bailey came up to me with a bright smile on here face." I was told to give this to you." She handed a letter.

"Thanks," I said." Who's it from?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She smiled." Hey, Hermione. See you both at the party."

"Bye." We both said.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Looks like I have a date," She answered." Now you just need-"

"I already told you Hermione, I'm going alone and I'm OK with that."

"Fine," She said." But who's that from? Maybe someone wanted to ask you via message."

"Hermione, there's only one person I want to go with and he can't go, and even if he did Harry would come after us with pitch forks and lit torches."

"You're going to have to tell Harry the truth eventually." She explained."

"Well then I'd rather it be later, and I'm sure he'd agree, too." I said opening the parchment.

_Dear Haylee,_

_I know this is completely short notice and everything, but you can kick my ass for it later, but anyway, I was thinking and since pretty much every student is going home for Christmas break you could stay here. With me. Like I said before I know it's really short notice and understand if you can't, but I thought I should ask either way. Hopefully you can though._

_Love, _

_D_

"Awe," Hermione said." That is so cute. You should stay."

"Let's see," I pondered the thought." Spend break with my brother and friends whom I see everyday, or spend break with my boyfriend in a deserted castle. Gees that's a toughie."

"Then you'll have to tell McGonagall, and he's right I don't think anyone will stay, so it would just be the two of you- why do you have that look on your face?" Hermione asked.

"What look?" I stood to go back up to the common room." Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready."

"We have two hours."

"Plenty of time." I said.

"You are such a girl." She replied.

"When I want to be."

"Ready Harry?" I asked as we both waited for Luna to meet us to go to the party.

"I guess," He mumbled. He wasn't one for parties." I still can't believe you wore that dress after I told you countless times not to."

"Just to piss you off," I chuckled. It was so much fun." But either way you need to stop being so over protective. I'm 16; I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm not even going with anyone. I just figured I walk with you guys to be nice, oh hey Luna. You look nice."

"Thanks Haylee," She beamed." You look very pretty."

"Thank you, Luna," I turned and looked at my brother." See Harry, Luna says I look nice. Let's go, I'm starving."

"That's not a surprise." Harry muttered. I smacked him on the back side of the head.

"Ow."

We started down the corridor, but something caught my eye.

"Oh damn," I shouted." I forgot something in my room. Go ahead guys; I'll meet you at the party."

"All right." They walked off.

I waited until they were out of sight before I went back to this secretive hid-outish corner in the side of the wall.

"Is there a certain reason why you're hiding?" I asked standing in front of the threshold." You're not going all Emo on me are you?"

"No," Draco said." Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're sitting in here alone staring at the wall. You tell me."

"I wasn't staring at the wall. I was thinking." He stated.

"Yeah, OK."

"Did you get my letter? Bailey was supposed to give it to you." He asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"And?"

"Hate to break it to you but-," The look on his face was hilarious." It looks like you're going to have to spend Christmas break alone in the castle with me." I laughed.

"Don't do that," He exclaimed." I thought you were going to say you weren't going to stay."

"You poor baby. How are you ever going to survive?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to fake cry." But Hermione thought it was the cutest thing. I'll have to see you later; I have a lame ass party to go to."

"Where's your date?" He asked.

"At the party waiting for me." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," I sighed." Tall, blond, muscular."

"I could totally take him on." Draco said.

"I don't know," I replied." One of his best friends taught him how to kick ass."

"Doesn't sound so tough." He crossed his arms.

I laughed and kissed him goodbye before I headed to the party that was going to be incredibly dull, but I arrived in the nick-of-time. Soft music was floating throughout the room and many people were serving small bites of nasty food. One of them was Neville.

"Hey Neville." I said.

"Oh, hi," He blushed." You look nice."

_Ha, take that Harry!_

"Thanks, Neville," I said." Did you happen to see my brother or Hermione?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. They went that way." He pointed.

"Thanks." I went in the direction of which he pointed, and sure enough I found them both hiding behind a curtain.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked." What happened to you Hermione?"

"I left Cormac under the mistletoe." She fixed her hair.

"Gross," I said." Oh no, he's coming." She snuck out just before McLaggen came up to Harry and me.

"Where'd Hermione go?" He asked.

_Away from you_

"She went to powder her nose." Harry covered up for her.

"Oh, well in that case, Haylee would you like to dance?" He asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

"With you?" He nodded." When hell freezes over." I walked off.

_He is such an ass_

Once I was back inside I saw everyone having a good time. Good thing too, even times like these need a few fun moments. However, the fun atmosphere was broken when Filtch brought a certain someone in. Everyone shut up and stared.

"Sorry to intrude," Filtch apologized." I found this one sneaking around the seventh floor corridors, and he claims he was invited to this party."

"All right I wasn't invited," Draco growled." I was trying to gate crash. Happy?" He yanked his arm out of Filtch's grasp.

"I'll escort Mr. Malfoy out Filtch," Snape took him back into the hallway.

"Don't be too hard on him Severus; it is Christmas," Slughorn chuckled." OK everyone back to the party."

I looked throughout the room to try and find Harry. I couldn't. That could only mean one thing.

_Shit_

**THIRD PERSON**

Snape took Draco to an abandoned corridor and held him up against the wall.

"You can not afford to make mistakes Draco," He told him." I made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother to protect you."

"That's your problem not mine." Draco hissed.

"Draco, let me help you-"

"I don't need your help, and even if I wanted it, it's not me I'm worried about." He told his Godfather.

"I understand your pain Draco, I do. I know you want to protect her but-"

"But nothing!" He interrupted." I can't let anything happen to her. I'd rather die!"

"Draco calm down," Snape said." Don't let this get out of control. You've been going well all year."

"What? This?" Draco asked." It's like a god-damned curse. I don't understand why it had to be me."

"It's as much of a curse as a gift Draco. I told you that before. Countless times." Snape said.

"I don't care. I'm done!" Draco walked away leaving Snape by himself. Not far away, Harry was standing thinking about what he had just heard. Who was she? Why did he want to help her? What curse of gift was Snape talking about?

* * *

**I bet Harry is really confused and my best bet is that some of you are too, but don't worry, it will all make sense in, I think three chapters.**


	11. A Christmas Treat

A Christmas Treat

Chapter Eleven

* * *

**It's Christmas Time! Wonder what's going to happen. If anyone can say the two movies from the lines that are said I will love you even more! Oh and I don't own the song Thunder. Boys Like Girls do.**

* * *

"Haylee, are you sure you want to stay? You can still come back with us for Christmas." Harry pleaded as he, Ron, and Hermione were about to board the train home.

"For the thousandth time Harry, I'm staying," I replied." And nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"Then be careful, OK," He explained." I want to come back to my sister who's in one piece."

"You can count on it," I hugged them all good bye." See you all when you get back. Try not to have too much fun without me."

"We'll try," Ron said." You're always the life of the party."

"You know it," I laughed." Bye guys." I waved and walked back into the nice, warm castle. The train pulled out of the station and a smile broke out onto my face. We were in the clear.

After I changed into a pair of faded jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt, I went to the Great Hall to get some chow. Not to my surprise, I found absolutely no one there. No other students were present, and no teachers were in sight. Perfect. Sitting down at the table, I filled my plate with corn, mashed potatoes, and some chicken. What? I was hungry! And boy did those House Elves make good chicken.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" I looked up and snorted.

"You're really taking the fact that we're alone to your advantage aren't you?" Draco sat in front of me.

"Absolutely," He said." And I checked with Snape, and we are the only ones who stayed in the castle. What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Sweatpants are comfortable." He said.

"I know they are. I just don't think I ever saw you wear them before." I replied.

"Really?"

"Really," I answered." But you should wear them more often; it's a good look for you."

"Is this because of my muscular thick thighs?" He asked.(AN: Quote #1)

_Oh my god, not this again_

"Are you going to do this the whole break?"

"Shit yeah," If I could have, I would have smacked him on the back of the head." Come on, Hay, I'm just messing with you."(AN: Shit yeah was quote #2)

"I'd hope so," I said." What are you trying to do? Say as many movie lines as you can before break's over?"

"Blaise, Levi, Conner, Brayden, and I would try to say at least 50 during breaks." He explained.

"You boys have too much time on your hands to watch all those movies and know them by heart."

"We do don't we?" He took note at the idea." But I talked to Blaise before he left with Bailey, and he said he might hit 50. Who knows?"

"Ugh," I mumbled." I saw him too. He needed to shave. Badly."

"What, you have something against guys with facial hair?" Draco asked me.

"Yes," I announced." And if you ever even think about it, I will dump you flat on your ass."

"Good to know," He said." So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. We could do just about anything since we're the only one's here," I pointed out." We could hang out in the Room of Requirement the whole time for all I care."

"Glad to know that because that is exactly what we are going to do," He said." Come on."

Taking his hand, we headed to the room we've been to so many times before. Entering, I smiled.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah it is."

"Night is a very dark time for me. It's dark for everyone moron. Nuh uh, not for Alaskans or dudes with night vision goggles."

I stiffed a laugh. I haven't walked Blades of Glory in a long time. The last time I watched it was summer before fourth year with Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and all of Dudley's wrestling buddies. Don't ask me why, I just wanted to watch it. The previews were hilarious. It was a bad idea on my part since there was a lot of sexual like content in it, and Polkiss was there. Bet anyone could imagine what he was trying to do.

"This is the best movie ever," Draco said." I don't think any movie can compare."

"I disagree," I replied." Blades of Glory is a good movie but I would have to say Talladega Nights is the best movie ever."

"Blades of Glory blows Talladega Nights out of the water!"

"No way!" I stopped." Are we having a fight about Will Ferell movies?"

"No- we are aren't we?" He asked.

"Well, aren't we an odd couple?"

"Odder than I'd care to admit." He answered.

"Eww," I looked at the screen where Jimmy and Katie were having their date and they were kissing. Very badly I might add." That has to be the worst movie kiss ever!"

"Yeah." Draco chuckled." When it first came out the boys and I would watch this movie all the time. Conner would always shield his eyes with the nearest pillow so he couldn't see. He thought it was the grossest thing in the world, but then he, Levi, and Brayden left for the states so we could only watch when they came to visit, Mostly Christmas time. It's been a tradition to watch this move ever since."

"That's cool," I said." So is Conner the oldest of the five of you guys or what?"

"No," He replied." Levi's the oldest; he's going to turn 22 in January. Then Brayden's the second oldest. He turned 19 in October and Conner's in the middle, he's 18. And Blaise and I are the youngest."

"No, you're the youngest since Blasie is older than you. You're the baby." I laughed.

"Well if you put it that way."

"No, it's cool that the five of you got to do that." I said.

"Yeah, and whenever we watched this scene we would always make jokes like how Brayden will never get a girlfriend and such. I would always boast and say how I would be the first one to get a girlfriend and that I was the best kisser. That didn't go well because a week later Brayden called me a month later saying that he was going out on a date with some girl."

"Looks like you got pwned, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still the best kisser."

"I don't know." I drawled trying to get the reaction I wanted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked." I'm awesome and you know it."

"Cockiness isn't a good color on you, Draco. It doesn't get you anything in life." I explained.

"You sure about that?" He asked looking directly into my eyes." It doesn't get me anything?"

"Nope." Exactly the reaction I wanted.

"Nothing?" He asked while his hands traveled down my arms.

_Damn him, he's playing my game!_

"Nothing." I lied.

"I think you're bluffing." His lips centimeters from my own.

"I hate you sometime." I said.

"I know." He said kissing me slowly at first but deeper by each passing moment.

"_I'm awesome. No you're not dude don't lie._

_I'm awesome. Driving around in my mom's ride…"_

_Great timing, big brother_

I groaned and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I brushed my bangs from my face.

Harry: Hey sis, how's your break?(AN: I felt like doing it this way)

Haylee: Awesome…I'm the only one here… I got a lot of work done.

Harry: You're doing homework? Wait a minute, why did you need to stop and take a breath between sentences?

Haylee: I don't know what you're talking about.

Harry: Haylee!

Haylee: Is Sirius there?

Harry: Yeah, he says hi.

Haylee: Tell him I say hi! Listen, I have more _studying _to do. So I'll see you all when you get back.

Harry: You are just like Hermione, but OK see ya

"Bye," I hung up and groaned again." He has the best timing doesn't he?" I turned in place and shook my head.

"What?" Draco asked propping himself up onto his elbows.

"Nothing." I lied turning my face to hide my blush.

"Yeah right," He took my arm and pulled me back." Something's up with you."

_Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe there's a guy with gorgeous abs, Pecs, biceps, and shoulder muscles by no bigy_(AN: Has anyone ever seen Ton Felton's muscles? BAM!)

"Nothing's up with me. I'm just in a good mood," I ran a hand through his hair." Your hair's getting longer. I like it that way."

"Good, because I wanted an excuse to let it get longer again." I smiled. Playing with his hair is so fun.

* * *

"This has to be the best Christmas I've ever had," Draco said Christmas morning." As a whole I mean."

"Same here," I nodded in agreement." I just feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

"Haylee, that's fine," He told me." This is enough. You loving me and the fact that you stayed with me through this shit. That means a lot to me.

_Awe_

"You are too sweet for you own good, Draco Malfoy," I grinned." And that's one of the many things I like about you."

"You are too good for me. You realize that right?" He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. Its like- like."

"Romeo and Juliet." I finished.

"Exactly," He said." I'm just really hoping we don't die in the end."

"That's a happy and uplifting thought," I replied." But I get what you're saying. We'll live. Besides it's Christmas and we still have each other. For the time being."

"And that reminds me. I still have to give you your present." He pulled out his guitar.

"You brought your guitar?" I asked.

"It was either here or my dorm, and there is no way that this baby is going anywhere near Crabbe and Goyle," Draco explained." Either way I was debating what to get you, and I couldn't decide, so I just wrote a song."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup."

_That is so cute!_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_  
_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder_

_Oh my god_

"Wow," I stated in awe." That was amazing. I love it. Thank you."

"It's nothing, and you're welcome." We smiled at each other.

_This is officially the best Christmas ever!_

**Awe cute fluffiness!**


	12. Poisoned

Poisoned

Chapter twelve

* * *

**Hey all, I got another one out! This ones shorter, but it's just a filler for the next two. Those one's are going to be awesome! No one will see it coming. That I can garantee you. Oh and sorry for all you Sirius lover, I had too.**

**Mika927- Yes! Blades of Glory! Best movie ever!**

**firebloom101- I love Thunder too. I was trying to think what song would fit, and it did. Glad you liked it.**

**Siler-Fallen-Angel-014- Who doesn't like fluff? I do!**

* * *

Tears fell in streams down my face as Hermione and Ginny explained what had happened at the Burrow the following evening. Bellatrix and Greyback and burned the home to the ground. Not only that but, Sirius was there as well. They said how Harry ran after Bella and Sirius followed. They began dueling and, and she got him. I didn't even get to say good bye. At least they managed to fix the Burrow with a little bit of magic.

"But you guys are alright, right?" I asked whiping away a stray tear.

The nodded in a mournful manner. This is turning out to be a bad year after all.

"But how was your break?" Ginny asked trying to cheer me up." Couldn't have been as bad as ours."

"Yours wasn't bad, only at the end," I told her." Mine was incredible." OK I'm happy again.

"Incredible, huh?" Ginny said." You know Harry was pretty upset when he was talking to you on Hermione's phone. Said something about breathing problems. Was he interrupting something?" The two girls laughed.

_Holy shit, I'm going to kill you Harry!_

"You wish," I cracked a smile." At least we're all happy again."

"That's true," Hermione agreed." I want to know what you got for Mr. Awesome Boyfriend."

_Mr. Awesome Boyfriend?_

"No you don't." I said.

"I want to know too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It wasn't anything special," _Total lie_." He just, you know wrote me a song." I muttered the last part.

"What?" They freak out.

"Shush, guys, you're attracting attention." I said.

"Screw attention," Hermione replied." This is getting really serious, Haylee. Someone just doesn't write a song for anyone. Do you- think he could be 'the one'?"

_Well duh!_

"Are we really talking about this right now?" I asked her." Because I'm not there yet."

"Just saying- oh hello Professor McGonagall." Hermione greeted her.

"I need the three of you to come with me immediately," She stated." It's an emergency." The three of us looked at one another before following closely behind her.

She stopped for a moment in front of the hospital wing door and pushed it open. Dumbledore, Snape and Madame Pomfrey stood at the foot of a bed where Harry was also.

_Oh shit_

Hermione, Ginny and I rushed to the bed to find Ron lying on the white, cotton sheets. Sleeping.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was poisoned," Harry answered without turning to face me." Have no idea who would try and do it though."

Hermione walked around to the other side of the bed and took Ron's free hand into her own. I looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. _Bout damn time. _She nodded.

Slughorn came up beside the other Professor's with a bottle of I guess what had poisoned Ron. Slughorn handed the bottle to Dumbledore who looked over it.

"This seems to be a gift, Horace. Do you know who gave you this bottle?" He asked." By the way, it possesses a large hint of licorice and cherry. That would be the poison." He handed it off to Snapewho also took a whiff of the bottle.

"I was actually intending on giving it as a gift myself." Slughorn said.

"To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore said. Slughorn looked at his feet before answering.

"To you Headmaster."

_Shocker_

The three teachers looked at one another, trying to figure something out, when a loud voice shouted through the wing.

"Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?" Lavender has entered the building ladies and gentleman." Has he been asking for me?" She saw Hermione by his bedside and completely flipped." What is she doing here?"

"Might ask you the same question." Hermione stood. This was going to be good.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavender boasted loud and proud.

"Well I happen to be his, friend." She said.

"Don't make me laugh. You two haven't spoken in weeks," Lavender sneered." I suppose you're going to make up with him now that he's all interesting."

"He's been poisoned you fat cow!" I cut in." And for the record, Hermione has always found Ron interesting."

Ron stirred in his sheets and by the looks of things I think he was trying to say something. Lavender got closer. I guess she thought he was trying to say Lavender, but that wasn't the case.

"Hermione," He mumbled as if sleeping." Hermione." Lavender let out a cry and ran out of the room as quickly as she could. I think its official now that I can say that Ron and Lavender have broken up.

Hermione sat on the side and held Ron's hand, giving him a little squeeze just to let him know she was there.

"Oh to be young, and to feel Love's keen sting," Dumbledore said." We can go everybody; Mr. Weasley is well attended too."

"About time," Ginny said." Don't you think?"

"I know." Harry agreed.

* * *

**The next chapter is everyone's favorite. I know I cry every time I watch it on TV. Oh and I was a little upset because on one got the second quote. It was from the Covenant. When Tyler jumps off the cliff, but I didn't really expect anyone to get that one, but that's OK. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I want it to be PERFECT before I post it. I think you all would agree.**


	13. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Chapter thirteen

* * *

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise _  
_This world that I've found _  
_Is too good to be true _  
_Standing here beside you _  
_Want so much to give you _  
_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you _

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that _  
_Put your hand in my hand baby _  
_Don't ever look back _  
_Let the world around us just fall apart _  
_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart _

_Chorus: _  
_And we can build this dream together _  
_Standing strong forever _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now _  
_And if this world runs out of lovers _  
_We'll still have each other _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now _

_I'm so glad I found you _  
_I'm not gonna lose you _  
_Whatever it takes I will stay here with you _  
_Take it to the good times _  
_See it through the bad times _  
_Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do _

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know _  
_Put your arms around me baby _  
_Don't ever let go _  
_Let the world around us just fall apart _  
_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart _

_And we can build this dream together _  
_Standing strong forever _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now _  
_And if this world runs out of lovers _  
_We'll still have each other _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us _

_Ooh, all that I need is you _  
_All that I ever need _  
_And all that I want to do _  
_Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey _

_(Guitar solo) _

_And we can build this dream together _  
_Standing strong forever _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now _  
_And if this world runs out of lovers _  
_We'll still have each other _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us _  
_Nothing's gonna stop us, who -Starship_

* * *

**This chapter didn't turn out as great as I though it was, but it's still good none the less. I thought this song was good for this chapter. That and I also like the song in general. So go on read and review. I know how long you've all been waiting.**

* * *

"Lavender's giving you the stink-eye." I spoke with my mouth full of pasta.

"Haylee, don't talk with your mouth full. It's unattractive." My brother told me.

"You're unattractive." I replied, mouth still full of food.

"Guys, stop. You're being stupid." Hermione tried to make peace.

"You're being stupid." Harry and I said in unison.

She sighed and turned away from the two of us. I swallowed and gave Harry a high five. I love doing that to people, and it always made the person shut up. Almost like magic. Ha ha.

"Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again." Ron said to Hermione.

"Well, she came to visit you in the Hospital Wing, and you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation."

_Not in the slightest_

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be rid of her, but she seems a bit, put out." We all turned cautiously to where she was sitting. She was staring us down, digging her spoon into the table. What a freak.

"She does doesn't she?" Hermione asked." Now, you say you don't remember anything from that night. Nothing at all?"

"There is something," He said." But it can't be. I was completely boggled wasn't I?"

"Yeah, boggled." Hermione whispered looking down at the Daily Prophet.

"OK guys, I will have to bid you all ado because I have to get ready for my date tonight," I got up from the table." See you later."

"How can you be going on a date, when you were with him all break?" Harry asked.

"Don't be jealous, Harry." I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When I reached my destination, it was completely empty. Perfect, now I could get ready in piece. Taking a quick shower, I let my hair fall into waves that lay on my shoulders, I out on a dark pair of skinny jeans, and a red gathered sleeve top that Aunt Petunia got me for my birthday. Gotta love Victoria Secret. Well, the clothes that actually looks decent that is. I was putting my black flats on when Hermione burst through the door. Panting as though she ran the whole way from the Great Hall.

"Whoa, Hermione, where's the fire?" I asked with a laugh.

"McGonagall is in the common room and she wants to see you right away. It's really important."

"All right," I said." Calm down." I followed her down into the common room and sure enough McGonagall was standing by the door. There was something off about her though. The look in her eyes was kinda creeping me out. She looked sad, and I don't think I had ever seen her like this.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked her.

"Haylee, you need to come with me immediately." She walked out the now open door. Boy, did she move fast.

"Professor, what's going on?" I asked once I caught up to her.

"There's been an accident." Was all she said pushing the big, mahogany doors open.

_An accident? What kind of accident?_

The Hospital Wing was completely empty except for one bed that was surrounded at the far end of the room. I don't believe that in all my times I have been in the Hospital Wing, which is a lot by the way, that there was an injury that had the poor, innocent soul surrounded by the small gang of school officials and random healers.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, Haylee, but he's been asking for you. Maybe it would help ease the pain," Professor McGonagall explained." Oh, Severus, she's here."

_He? They couldn't be talking about Harry could they?_

"Thank goodness, maybe we'll finally be able to get the bleeding to stop." Snape sounded relieved.

I heard a yelp of pain coming from the center of the circled area, and two of the men, whose backs were facing me, jumped onto the occupant; trying their best to hold the person down, and that's when it hit me; like a freight train rammed right into my stomach.

_It can't be! There's no way_

I looked Snape in the eye, and he looked down at his feet. He was upset, and I have never seen him upset. Ever. Now I think I understand why. My heartbeat increased every step closer I got to the group. I really hope my gut was wrong this time round.

"Pomfrey, she's here." Snape said.

"Excellent," She let out a sigh of relief." Make room. Get out of the way!"

The healers all stepped aside and gave me a full view of something I did not want to see. Not in my life time at least. My eyes grew wide, and I covered my dropped jaw with my right hand.

Blood was everywhere! Now, I can stand blood, but this? This was like Texas Chainsaw Massacre times three. The sheets were caked with a mix of dark, dried blood and fresh, new blood. Then, what scared me the most was the person who was actually lying on the not-so-white linens.

Draco was thrashing from side to side, I could now understand why extra people were needed; four people holding him down was a hard job. I could also, plainly see why he was in so much pain. It was as if a sword or a large knife sliced through his chest several times. The blood was flowing extensively over his bare torso.

"Thank goodness you're here. We got all of the minor wounds cleaned up, but we've been at the last one for a good fifteen minutes, but it is causing too much pain." Madame Pomfrey explained.

_Gee, I wonder why?_

I cautiously went to his side. The only thing that was bugging me was what I could possibly do to help. I wasn't a healer.

"Mother Fucking Troll Shit!" Draco shouted when Pomfrey tried to paste the wound together. OK, now he was just putting random words together, and for the first time since I entered the Hospital Wing, he acknowledged my presence. He looked awful, too.

Draco's complexion was paler than usual from the large amount of blood loss. His hair was also completely disheveled from whatever the fuck happen. That was some kind of secret since no one was telling me shit.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to start playing twenty questions with everyone?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Snape grumbled." He's the one who did it in the first place."

"Harry did this?" I was shocked, but then again." This whole rivalry crap needs to stop."

"What I want to know is why the ass would go around with spells that he has no idea what the fuck they mean, ow!" Draco talked for the first time. It even surprised the others in the room.

"It worked," Madame Pomfrey said. She finished pasting the wounds shut and we didn't even notice. She is good." Now, don't make ant sudden movements or the paste will tare and we will have to start this process all over again, and I don't think you would want that."

"No." He shook his head.

"That's what I thought." She picked up the many vials on the stand and left to put them away.

"Haylee, how did Harry come across that spell?" Snape asked me.

"Which spell did he use?"

"Sectumsempra." He said.

"It was in his Potions book." I answered.

"A potions book?" Draco asked." Seriously?"

"I was your book wasn't it?" I asked Snape." You're the Half Blood Prince, aren't you?"

"Yes, does he know this?"

"No, he's not smart enough to realize," I replied." He might figure it out eventually though."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the mix." Do you have any idea why Harry would use this spell on you?"

The sir became still within the room and deathly silent. There was no way he was going to say.

"Because he figured it out." He answered.

_Oh my god_

"Figured out what exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked at me before muttering something inaudible while tracing his fingers over his left forearm. He was rally going to do this, and there, right before our eyes. The Dark Mark appeared.

"He figured out that I got branded and that the Dark Lord gave me a mission to do."

"What mission if I may ask?" Dumbledore continued. Draco sighed and then continued on with his story.

"Voldemort wanted me to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement so the Death Eaters could go to Borgin and Burke's to use the other one there to sneak into the castle. When I let them in, he wanted me to find you and…kill you," McGonagall let out a loud gasp. Dumbledore didn't move or say anything." But the thing is, I can't kill you. That would make me like my father, and I don't find killing people enjoyable. So, I am having a little problem."

"Very well, Severus, Minerva, if you would fallow me to my office. Mr. Malfoy is in good hands." They left the room so it was just Draco and I. I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"That's what he said when we were in here for Ron. Said that he was in good hands with Hermione."

"Bout time."

"That's what I said," I replied." I can't believe you just told them that."

"Neither can I," He covered the mark back up by muttering something else that I could not understand." It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading back you have class tomorrow?"

"I am not leaving you here all alone like this," I stated as a matter of factly." I'm staying here with you."

"Won't that raise suspicion?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I did something I haven't done in a long time. I changed into my Animagus and jumped up on the bed. I pawed over to him and curled up into his side.

"I should have known." He chuckled slightly.

In a matter of minutes we both fell asleep hoping that the worst was behind us, but in fact it was only the beginning.

* * *

**OK that chapter is done. The next one will be by far my favorite. No one could have seen this coming. Go ahead make a guess. I doubt you'll get it right. And someone is about to get their ass whooped...again.**


	14. Monster

Monster

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

_The secret side of me_  
_I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me_  
_The beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage_  
_And I just can't hold it_  
_It's scratching on the walls_  
_In the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake_  
_And I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed_  
_In my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_  
_Hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged_  
_But I can't control it_  
_Cause if I let him out_  
_He'll tear me up_  
_And break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me_  
_It wants my soul,_  
_It wants my heart_  
_No one can hear me scream_  
_Maybe it's just a dream_  
_Or maybe it's inside of me_  
_Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become_  
_The nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I_  
_Feel like a monster_  
_I feel like a monster - Skillet_

* * *

**YES I finally got it out. I am so, so sorry it took forever. It was so hard to try and find a way to put all of the things together, but I did it. Now I really like this chapter, and I know that some people are going to not like it, but I could really care less. AND it's the longest chapter I have EVER written so that's a plus too. And the song is perfect for this chapter also!**

* * *

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you're free to go," Madame Pomfrey announced a few days later, making sure that the wounds were completely healed." I just need you to drink this one last potion. It won't make the scars disappear, but it should make this less noticeable. "She handed him the final potion, which he downed in a second flat. Makes me wonder a few things if you catch my drift.

"At least this one tasted decent," he said. "And I can't believe that you stayed here all week."

"Do you think Harry started a search party yet?" I giggled into his shoulder.

"They would have found you by now then wouldn't they?" He asked.

"Then they aren't very good Hufflepuffs are they?" I joked.

"Nope, your friends are not very good finders." Draco chuckled.

"I would have to agree with you," I grinned." Although, it is good that you can leave."

"What, you didn't think I would get out? Thanks, Hay, that makes me feel so good inside."

"At least Blaise brought you clean clothes so you could leave not looking like a zombie covered in blood," I pointed out." Ready to get out of this joint?"

"You have no idea," He answered checking the clock in the room." Want to go get some dinner?"

"Its 8:00 o'clock, everyone will be down there." I stated. Draco shrugged.

"I think it's time out let the cat out of the bag."

"You sure?" I asked." We don't have too."

"I think now would be the best time. I bet a lot of people are thinking something is up since we were both out for a week," He explained." It might give me a chance to have a little chat with your brother." His eyes flashed. They were full of pure hatred. Maybe now would be a good time.

"Maybe you're right, Draco," I said." Maybe this is the best time."

"I thought you'd see it my way." He hopped off the bed. I followed suite.

It was like Christmas all over again, and every time before when the corridors were completely empty. It was like one of those old, black and white, Wild West movies were tumbleweed would blow through the screen. That's how the halls were. Mad sense, everyone was eating.

The doors of the Great Hall were closed, so that meant we had to open them and that would cause everyone would see us when we walked in. PERFECT! And as an added bonus, I was one hundred percent sure that Draco was going to give Harry hell. I hope so, he deserves it. One should not use Dark Magic on another person.

"Ready?" I asked as I was about to open the doors.

"Almost," He said," We should give them a show don't you think?" He smirked.

"What? You want to snog right in front of mu brother? Yeah, that would work." I laughed.

"I thought about it, but I like my idea better," He slid an arm around me, pulling me close to him. It would defiantly get some kind of reaction." You trust me right?"

"Course," I kissed him quickly before turning back to face the entrance." Give him hell for me, but don't kill him."

"I didn't kill him on the train, what makes you think I would kill him now?" He asked." Besides, I have everything under control," He grinned, but something wasn't right. Something felt wrong. I couldn't point it out." Ready?" I nodded.

"Let's do this."

On the last letter, the double doors burst open. I had no idea how because I didn't do anything, and I didn't see Draco pull out his wand. Unless, oh my god! The doors slammed against the walls making all of the occupants inside to stare at what had caused the disturbance. The air stilled and everyone shut up. Well, almost everyone.

Down at the opposite end of the hall, I saw Harry and Ron in deep conversation. It must have been because they couldn't hear all the whispers being said as we strolled towards them. This was going to be a blast. There was just one thing I found strange, the closer we got to our destination; the darker the clouds in the ceiling grew. Almost like they were going to start raining on us again like back in fourth year.

"…haven't seen my sister in a week. Where would she be?" I heard Harry ask Ron.

"I ha- on shit," Ron saw us approach the table, and he looked pissed like so many other Gryffindors around us." Found her."

"Really? Whe-"He turned and froze." Haylee, what the fuck is going on! And get your hands off my sister!" Someone was in a rage.

"This has nothing to do with her, Potter. This is between you and me, and don't tell me what to do." Draco told him.

"Haylee!" Harry shouted.

"Why?" Was all I had to say.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you do what you did?"

"Why do you care? What happened to your boyfriend?"

"I am her boyfriend you ass. The whole Derrick thing was only for our benefit," Draco said." It was so obvious, even your best friends knew and they didn't tell you a thing."

Harry whipped his head back to Hermione and Ginny. This was turning out so well wasn't it?

"You knew? You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything!" He yelled at them.

"Harry you don't understand-"Ginny started.

"It was-"Hermione tried but was rudely interrupted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed putting his hands on either side of his face.

_Now the real fun begins_

"That's what your sister said last night." Many gasped and turned to look at my red faced brother.

"WHAT!" He roared looking me right in the eyes." HAYLEE MARIA POTTER!"

_Just play along_

"What?" I asked inspecting my nails." They don't call him a god for nothing." Everything went downhill from there. For Harry at least.

Harry averted his gaze from me to Draco. Eyes glaring dangers and face red with anger, this was not going to end well, and then he did something I never expected him to do. I didn't think he had it in him.

In an act of blind fury, Harry sucker punched Draco right in the jaw. Everyone who could see gasped at what had just happened. I heard a loud crack and saw Ginny stand by Harry's side. I thought he broke Draco's jaw, guess not. I could see my brother's knuckle all bloody and swollen already.

_You deserve it you butt munch_

"Not bad, Potter," Draco chuckled slightly rubbing his face." Although, you might want to try it again with more feeling. Give it another go. I know how much you want too."

_Was he really doing this?_

I turned back to Harry like so many of the other people around me did to see whether Harry would go for it or not. If he was stupid enough to, this was not going to be pleasant for him.

By the looks of things, Harry was debating whether to take the bait, and in the end he went for it. However, I don't think Harry was expecting what Draco had up his sleeve.

"No way." Ginny said as we watched to scene unfold in front of us. Ron ate a Red Vine.

Harry attempted to punch Draco again, but it didn't quite work out for him this time round. Somehow, Draco must have really fast reflexes or something because he managed to block Harry's punch millimeters from his own face.

"Didn't see that one did you, Potter?" He asked." What are you going to do now, huh? I think you're in a puzzle," Harry didn't move or say anything. He just stared." I on the other hand am thinking about doing something like this."

Twisting Harry's wrist at an odd angle, I heard another aggravating crack, worse than the first and, and with my brother's immobile arm around his back, Draco shoved him into the table.

"You are such an ass." Harry spat out.

"You don't know the half of it." He chuckled somewhat evilly. This was starting to freak me out. I think it was beginning to freak a lot of people out.

After a few moments he let Harry back up. Harry was clutching his wrist. It was red, and puffy. It was defiantly broken. Wonderful. Just what he needed. There was some sarcasm there.

"You Slytherin gits are such asses." Harry said still cradling his hand with the other.

"You said that already. You should get some better comebacks," And then, to my surprise Draco went for a cheap shot and socked my brother right in the nose causing it to bleed, worse than what had happened on the train." That's how you punch someone."

Thunder boomed and lightning striked, not really but you know what I mean, from the enchanted ceiling. Oh my god, what is up with that ceiling? Wait a darn minute.

_Right behind the Professors, the wooden door opened, and an odd looking man stepped inside. There was a crack of lightning above us, and it rained. Hard._

_"Dude, calm down," I heard Blaise mutter to Draco._

_"How can I, that's the bastard who put my cousin into Azkaban for no fucking reason." Draco hissed._

_"I know, just calm down, or you'll give yourself away." Blaise agreed._

_What does that mean? You'll give yourself away. I'll have to ask him later._

_Oh my God_

And then there was that time back when we were in the Room of Requirement

_"What was Snape talking to you about when we were in McGonagall's office? The whole __you know what could have happened __thing."_

_"Oh, that," He said." Well, you know I get pissed off easily, and your brother being there could have been bad, but if he did something I'll just say something really bad could have happened."_

_"Like how?" I asked." Would you like explode or something? Would you get all big and green and start throwing cars at people?"_

_"No, I'm not the Hulk," He chuckled." That would make me look tame." He said softly._

_Wait what!_

Everything was starting to make sense now. All those secrets he never wanted to explain. Now I know why.

"Come on Haylee, let's get out of here." Draco turned back to me so we could head out. Our work was done.

"You know what Malfoy; you're just like your father."

Draco came to a halt and looked back at my brother.

"What did you say?" He walked back." Say it to my face."

_This was nothing going to end well_

"You. Are. Just. Like. Your. Father," Harry was getting gutsy. I'll give him that much." And yo- what the fuck!" I never heard Harry say that before. Damn I wish I could see what Harry was.

"You think you're so smart don't you, Potter?" He asked." You think you know everything about me. Just like everyone else in this god damn room. When in reality you don't know shit. And for the record I hate my father. I probably hate him the most in this entire room."

"At least you have one." Harry said.

"I'd rather have a nice, dead father then one that beats me ever chance he gets. That's right, my father abuses me," Draco explained." Never saw that one did you, Potter. Because not everyone can have the perfect life that you have. Oh wait, you don't have one."

"You expect me to believe that?" Harry asked. God those two liked to push each others buttons.

"Fine, I'll go on with my story," He continued." You think you're life is so great. You're the Chosen One. The one who is going to kick Voldemort's ass and save the fucking world. News Flash, you're not the only one who's had ones you care about die! And at least your father didn't kill them."

_What is he talking about?_

"You see, once upon a time, I had a little brother. I know shocking, but he wasn't born right. He had problems. He was born with one kidney, he couldn't hear right out of his left ear, and had holes in his heart. When my father heard about this he was furious. So, on my sixth birthday, Adian's fourth, he took Adain to his office. I, being the curious little shit I was back then followed. The door was cracked so I could see in. Adian was sitting on the desk and my father was talking to him, and then he grabbed the sword off the wall and killed him right there." He said." When it was all said and done he disposed of the body and left the room, but I was in the way. He knew I saw, so he took the sword and gave me these." He showed the scars that were on his shoulders and back." He made sure I would never tell anyone what I saw. That didn't work so well. When my mom heard she cried for a week straight. So, if you think you have had the most fucked up life. Think again."

"That is the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard." Harry said loud and proud. Wrong move. Draco grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt.

"Остановить это чувак, это сумасшедшие! Blaise shouted in Russian. What is with them and that language?

"Это для его же блага!" Draco yelled back.

The lights in the Great Hall flickered on and off. Dumbledore needed to get a mechanic in here now. Good Greif.

"Σταματήστε!" Blasie said in a language I didn't know.

Draco looked at Blaise who was now standing. I gasped and took a step back. He seemed to have noticed because he dropped Harry on the ground. Harry stepped back as well. His eyes weren't icy, blue anymore, they were much, much darker, and it scared me. Looking around the vicinity, he saw the look on everyone's faces. Whatever Blaise said must have worked since he ran out off the hall. There was just one problem with that. I had no idea that Draco was an Animagus as well.

I stood awestruck at what had just happened. I looked at Blasie and he had the same expression on his face. It took a few seconds, but everyone managed to start talking again after that weird experience. Ginny went with Harry to the Hospital Wing as soon as Draco bolted the hell out of there. When they went by me, Harry rammed into my shoulder, glaring. I glared back, and did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran, trying to find where Draco went.

_Now, if I were Draco, where would I go?_

That's when, in the distance I heard a loud shout coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. Sprinting to the bathroom, I stepped inside and sure enough Draco was in there. Staring at himself in the mirror on the wall. Seeing me in the reflection, he spun around holding onto the sides of the sink. He was seriously freaking out.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked walking to his side.

"What did I do, Hay?" He turned back to look at the mirror." What won't my eyes turn back? This never happens? God! What the fuck did I do?"

"Wait you don't remember what just happened?" I was shocked. I think everyone will remember what just happened.

"No." He shook his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Us leaving the Hospital Wing," He said." And by the looks of things I flipped out on your brother and everyone knows my secret. Am I right?"

"Yes," I answered." But you also said something about Adian."

"Fuck!" He swore." Now everyone knows about that too."

"Draco, please calm down. Everything's fine. No one's hurt. OK maybe Harry is but I could really care less about him right now. What's going on?" I pleaded.

Draco closed his eyes and then opened them. They were back to normal. Thank god. Turning back to me, he took both of my hands in his and said,

"I'm going to show you something, and then I'll explain everything. OK?" I nodded and followed.

The Room was empty except for the Pensive in the middle of it. I already had an idea of what he was going to show me.

**Memory**

"Happy Birthday, big brother!" A little blonde boy jumped up and down on the carpet in the living room.

"It's your birthday too, Squirt." The older brother told his brother.

"Boys, come and get some cake." Their mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Race ya!" Adian shouted.

"Adian no running in the houses." The father of the family drawled from the kitchen table reading the newest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Sorry daddy." He apologized.

"Oh, Lucius, it's their birthdays let them have a little fun." Narssica told her husband.

"They are six and four, they should know by now that they are not to run in this house," He said." Draco eat your cake with a fork not your hands. You're not an animal."

Six-year-old Draco looked at his father, and set down the cake, got a fork and then horcked it down within thirty seconds. Lucius rolled his eyes and continued reading the paper.

"Mamma, when can we open our presents?" Adian asked icing all over his mouth.

"When you're done with your cake."

"OK." The boy smiled eating the dessert in front of him faster so he could see what he and his brother had received on this amazing day.

"Narssica, I would like to give Adian a _special _present first," Lucius stood." Follow me son."

Stuffing the last bit of cake into his mouth, Adian hopped off the stole and followed his father into his office.

"Draco, go ask your father if he wants any cake."

"OK," He jumped down from his seat.

Walking out of the kitchen, he went down the hallway towards his dad's office. That was one thing he found odd. Neither he, nor Adian were ever allowed in there. Why was he going in there now? Draco shrugged at the thought and continued down the unnecessarily long hallway.

"What are you gonna give me daddy? " He heard Adian's voice coming through the crack that was left in the doorway." Ohhh, is it a broom. Like the one you got Draco last year? That is so cool. Or-or what about."

"SILENCE!" Lucius' voice boomed. That made Adian shut up instantaneously.

"What's wrong daddy?" Adian asked climbing up onto his desk.

What happened next would haunt Draco for the rest of his life. He watched as his father took off the Samurai sword off the wall and went to the back of his youngest son. He was not going to expect a thing, and to Draco's horror his father, the man he looked up to the most in this word, was going to murder his little brother. Taking Adian by the shoulder, Lucius took the newly sharpened blade, and Draco couldn't even bare to watch.

Lucius took the bloody body and disposed of it by throwing it into the fireplace. There would be no evidence that he knew of. Sliding the sword into the holder, he stuck it back onto the wall and went to the door to leave. Upon opening it, Draco fell at his father's feet. Pushing up onto his feet, he stared up at his father taking a few steps back. His father was never one to be in the same room with if he was angry.

"What did you see?" Lucius grabbed him. Eyes narrowed.

"Nnnothing." Draco stammered.

"Bull shit," He drug him over to the desk and pulled out a knife that was hidden in one of the many compartments in the desk." You are to not to tell anyone about what happened. Do you understand?" Draco nodded frantically a tear or two falling from his eyes." Good, and just so you know how serious I am if you tell a soul." Taking the knife in one hand he cut three deep cuts into his other sons back and two more on this shoulder." Now go get a House Elf to clean you up. I've seen too much blood today."

**End Memory**

We were pulled back into the dark room. Tears were cascading down my face. How could someone do that? To their own son no less. That was horrible. Draco sat on the floor with his back against the wall, and cried.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked.

"Please." He said.

"I love you." I kissed his forehead and headed back to the common room.

"I love you, too." I heard him whisper.

_I don't even know why I'm going, no one wants me know anyway_

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Baubles." I said.

The door opened and I went inside, and as soon as I stepped foot into the common room all of the other Gryffindor's glared at me and started whispering things about me. Harry was standing in the back corner with Ron, a bandage around his hand. I glared back tears still falling.

"What's the matter, Potter? Did your boyfriend break up with you?" A fourth year asked.

Narrowing my eyes at him, the bottom of his clock caught fire. I smirked and sprinted up the stairs up to my dormitory. Throwing the door open, I ran and jumped onto my bed, crying into the pillow.

"Haylee?" Hermione and Ginny sat on the side of my bed." Is everything OK?"

"No," I sobbed." Nothing is OK. My brother hates me, all of Gryffindor hates me, and I just saw the saddest thing in the world."

"Not everyone hates you," Ginny said." Hermione and I are here for you."

"Thanks guys," I gave them a teary smile." You're the best."

"Now what about this 'saddest thing ever'?" Hermione asked." Is this what is upsetting you?" I nodded.

"I was so horrible." I said.

"What was it?" They asked. And I told them.

* * *

**Two more pictures went up in my profile. Check them out!**

**Now there are supossedly two more left, but I could put them together and have one longer one, or I could do two seperate ones. What do you all think I should do?**

**And here's what the Russian was- stop it dude, this is crazy said by Blaise then the next one was- it's for his own good said by Draco the last one was stop in a different language that I thought looked cool.**


	15. Promise Me

Promise Me

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**I am so sorry this one took me so long, my dad banned me from the computer. Don't know why, but whatever. This is the second to last chapter. Thought you aught to know.**

* * *

"Harry will you please just listen to me?" I asked. "Ron, tell Harry he's being an idiot."

"Harry, did you hear something?" Ron asked him while they played a game of Wizard Chess. Ron was currently in the lead.

"No Ron, why did you?" Harry asked watching the knight destroy the pawn. I groaned.

"You two are being so ridiculous. Get over it!"

"Let it go Haylee," Hermione grabbed my arm. "They obviously are too stupid to take your apology."

"This is such bull shit!" I shouted. "This is like fourth year times five. I just want to talk to my brother again."

"Don't worry, they'll come around. Let's go for a walk." Hermione suggested.

"I'm not in the mood." I mumbled.

"Well that's too damn bad because we're walking."

"Fine."

Where ever we ended up going the students who were in the area backed off. This was getting way out of hand. The incident happened last week; I would have thought it would have blown down a bit. I was wrong.

"Hermione, can we head back please, no one likes me anymore. Let's just leave it at that." I turned and headed back.

"What has gotten into you, Haylee?" Hermione asked. "What happened to the Haylee Potter that didn't give a damn? The Haylee that took no for an answer?"

"She's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep," I said. "Beep."

"Quite being a smart ass and get out of your funk. Not everyone can hate you forever. We're almost done with school so you won't be seeing these people for a while anyway." Hermione explained.

"That makes me feel so much better," I replied. "Not."

"Can't blame me for trying." she said.

"Whatever," I muttered. "I'm going the kitchen maybe if I stuff myself with food my heart won't hurt as much." Hermione sighed and left me go thankfully.

Once I got to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. That had to be one of the weirdest ways to open a door in this school. Anyway, the door swung open and hundreds of House Elves were scurrying around the floor preparing lunch later today.

"Haylee Potter, Dobby hasn't seen you in a while," the small elf said. "What is Miss. Potter doing down here?"

"I was hungry and I couldn't wait till lunch, so I decided to come down and have a bit." I told him.

"What can Dobby get for you?" He asked.

"Double Bacon Cheeseburger, please." I answered.

Bowing his head slightly he went into the mix of other elves. Why did my life have to come crashing down now? Why couldn't it have happened in the summer or something? God life is a bitch sometimes. I treaded over to a stool in front of the large fireplace, put my elbows on my knees and just stared into the orangey glow.

"Here you go Haylee Potter." Dobby handed me my burger.

"Thanks Dobby," I smiled turning back to the flame. Hearing footsteps coming up behind me. "It's not polite to sneak up on people. Hey, that was my burger! Get your own, you butt trumpet."

"Butt trumpet? That's a new one," Draco snickered. "I'll have to remember that one. That sounds like something Snape would say."

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked finishing my food.

"Someone told me you were here, and since you left a little sooner than I expected last week I never actually got to explain anything to you. And since you haven't spoken to me I figured…" He trailed off.

"What? No, I just couldn't sneak away. Even though everyone in my house hates me now they still watch my every move. I'm sorry. How are you holding out?" I asked.

"Same as you, only Blasie talks to me. But I could really care less." Draco said.

"So are you going to explain? Or am I going to have to guess what is going on?" I asked.

"I might as well, but it's a semi-long story."

"I'm in no rush." I said.

"All right," He started. "Where to start? OK, so I'll start with the easy stuff first. That should be easy. So, after my dad told me not to say a word about what had happened, I was terrified of him. For almost a year I couldn't look him in the face, but then with all the fear there was also hatred. As time went on I hated him more and more."

"That explains some things all right." I noted.

"Yeah, so that's that part. Then whenever I get pissed bad stuff happens, and I mean really bad."

"So you were the one who made the ceiling act funky?"

"Yeah, I kinda have an affect on my surroundings. Like that one time you texted my after you came to my house for the weekend saying about how it started to down pour for no reason. That was me. My father was making jokes to with his Death Eater buddies about things I'd rather not say, and I didn't take it so well." Draco said.

"I'll take your word for it," I replied. "What about you being an Animagus? Out of the entire school, I never would have guessed you were one. How come you never told me that one?"

"You never asked, but since that day in the Hospital Wing when you showed me you were one, I was thinking about telling you. It just slipped my mind. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I shrugged.

"It was bound to come out some time."

"True."

"_It's the end of the world as we know it."_

"Fifteen minutes," Draco muttered turning off the alarm on his phone. "Plenty of time."

"Fifteen minutes till what?" I asked.

"Just follow me we need to talk." Turning his heel he walked out of the kitchen. I think my heart missed a beat. Whenever someone says we need to talk, that can never be good. Thankfully, for the first time in a week, no one paid attention to us, and before long we came to a halt.

"Draco what's going on?" I asked a tad panicked.

Pushing my back up against the wall, with one hand around my waist, the other resting on my cheek, he kissed me like nothing he's every done before. It felt so good. It left me breathless.

"You know I love you right?" He rested his forehead against mine.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"I need you to do something for me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to go back to your common room and stay there. Something bad is going to happen and I don't want you to be out here when it does." He explained.

"You finished your job didn't you?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Is this good bye them?" I asked. God I hope it wasn't.

"No, this is not good bye. I promise we are going to get out of this war. We'll be together again. Now go, they'll be here soon." He stepped back.

Ok, good, he wasn't breaking up with me, but if he leaves what if I never see him again? I don't think I could live with that.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it."_

"Five minutes, go Haylee, and don't look back." He said.

"I love you." I whispered as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed me one more time. It could have been the last time too for all I know. Then I did the only thing I could. I ran.

* * *

**I think I'm going to cry. This one is almost over. Feels like I just started it. * tear * **

**Oh and I have the most random question ever.  
What is your favorite *Nsync song? It won't come into play...yet. ;) **


	16. Just the Beginning

Just the Beginning

Chapter sixteen

* * *

**I think I'm going to cry. This is the last chapter in this one. *runs to get a tissue* I want to thank all of the reviews I recieved during this process. Over 50, that's awesome. And all the alerts and favorites. I love you all. So go ahead and finish up.**_

* * *

___

What the hell am I doing?

I stopped in the middle of the corridor.

_Why am I running away? _

I changed my direction, and started off towards the Astronomy tower. I stopped right underneath where I could hear the voices. Harry was there too. I put my index finger to my lips signaling him to be quiet. He nodded. We both looked up to watch.

"…..they formed a passage." I heard Draco say.

"Ingenious," That was Dumbledore. "Draco, I know a boy who made all the wrong choices, but then I remember two years ago I saw him make the best choice he could have. Please, let me help you. She'd be safer too."

"No, I don't need your help!" Draco shouted.

"Very good, Draco." Gag, it was Bellatrix Lastrange. "Now kill him. Do it!"

"Just like his father," Greyback mumbled. That was a bad idea.

"This is your moment," Bella hissed. "Do it!"

The pitter patter of footsteps came up the steps. Snape did the same thing I did to Harry and went up to the tower.

"Severus," Dumbledore pleaded. "Please."

"Avada Kedavra." Snape said the killing curse.

The bright green light erupted from his wand and hit Dumbledore straight in the chest. Dumbledore lost his balance a fell over the railing. I gasped silently and stepped back into the shadows, not wanting to be seen or heard. Harry followed because heavy steps were coming down the stairs. If they saw us we were dead.

When I was sure they were out of the area I went up to the top of the tower. Looking up I saw the Dark Mark floating in the sky and below me was the body of Dumbledore. Oh god. Dumbledore was gone. Grabbing onto the railing tight enough for my knuckles to turn white, the clouds rolled in and a bang of thunder boomed in the distance. Letting out a yelp of pain, I fell to the cold, stone floor. The only thing I could remember feeling was what felt like ice piercing through my body. After that, nothing. Just as the darkness that surrounded me.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" a voice above me asked.

"It could be anyone's guess; she's been out for three hours now." I'm guessing that was Madame Pomfrey. It sounded like her.

_Wait, three hours?_

Trying as hard as I could, I attempted to move my fingers and toes. I think it worked. What happened up in the Astronomy Tower?

"I think she's coming to." Pomfrey said.

Groaning loudly, I sat up in the bed I saw many faces looking back at me. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Jess, Allie, and Lupin. Why were they here? I must have missed a lot, and why do they all look so sad? That's why it hit me like a title wave. Dumbledore was dead, and Snape killed him.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head.

"What do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Snape killing Dumbledore, the Death Eaters retreating and then I went up to the tower and I passed out," I answered. "Where did you go Harry?"

"I chassed after Snape. He was the Half Blood Prince." He said.

_I knew it!_

"Who found me?" God my stomach hurts too. What the fuck happened?

"Well, when the Death Eaters disappeared we went back to where Dumbledore was and when I didn't find you there-"

"-after you were doing crying your eyes out." Allie interrupted.

"That is beside the point," Harry said. "I went back up to try and find you and that's when I saw you lying on the floor unconscious and freezing cold."

"That why I feel like I go hit by a bull dozer?" I asked.

"Most likely." Jess answered.

_Perfect_

"What are they going to do now that Dumbledore is gone?" I asked.

"Only time will tell." Pomfrey said.

I nodding in response I turned to the side taking everything in. Dumbledore was gone for good. What would happen to the school? Do they have to close it? Or what, and that's when the other problem hit me. Draco. He was never coming back.

"Haylee, are you OK?" Hermione asked.

"No," I shook my head. This sucks so much. "May I leave; we want to go get some sleep."

"Three hours not enough for you?" Ron asked.

"Not ever close you idiot." I got up and left.

"What's up with her?" Allie asked.

"Malfoy left her. I knew it was going to happen." Harry answered with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

Hermione and Ginny both smacked him on the back of the head.

"You don't know anything, Harry, so just stay out of it." Hermione told him as they too left the Hospital Wing.

The four of us were standing over looking the view from the tower the next day. Fawkes was flying through the air.

"Ron's OK with it you know. You and Ginny," Hermione said to Harry. When I got to the common room last night, Hermione and Ginny came in and told me all the details. I thought it was cute. Bout time they got together. Ron stiffened a little beside me when Hermione said that though. "But when you're around him, I would keep the snogging down to a minimum." I snickered.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Harry," They looked at me. I smirked and they gasped. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I put my hands on my cheeks.

"No," Harry came up to me and grabbed my arms. Hermione and Ron stood by him staring at my eyes. "Do it again."

"What?" I asked. "Are you guys feeling OK?"

"Yes, we're fine," Hermione said. "Smirk again."

"Why?" I asked. They must have been on crack or something.

"JUST DO IT!" Harry yelled.

_Ok_

The three of them gasped again, and Harry pushed me back a bit. He was pissed and I had no idea why.

"What the fuck is going on?" I shouted. "Why is Harry pissed?"

Hermione pulled me over to something that I could see my reflection in and I looked at what they were freaking out at. I would have freaked too, but I thought it was pretty cool. There was a faint blue tint around my iris.

_Oh boy_

"You are in for one hell of an adventure, Big Brother." I chuckled since we were not coming back next year. We were off to hunt for these so called Horcruxes that Dumbledore told Harry all about. That was after the Wedding of course. That should be interesting. And for all I know, it was just the beginning. The beginning of the end. Joy.

* * *

**That's it. It's over. For now. Since school starts on Monday for me. The only updating day I will have would be on Tuesday or Sunday because I have practice every other day. So I would most likely be able to update on those days. Sorry, but the next one should be really fun. ;)**


End file.
